


Magnus Meets Blue Eyes

by MonsterMash_x



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: AU- high school, Adorable Max, Alec Lightwood Deserves Nice Things, Alec is a good brother, Alec lightwood high school, Alternate Universe - High School, Camille Belcourt Being An Asshole, Eventual Smut, Fluff and Smut, High School, High school Malec, Insecure Alec Lightwood, Jealous Magnus, Lots of Firsts, Magnus Bane Deserves Nice Things, Malec, New Relationship, Protective Magnus, Shy Alec, Sibling Love, Smitten Magnus, Supportive Izzy, bad ass Izzy, infatuated Magnus, magnus bane high school, malec high school, minor drama, other minor relationships - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-26
Updated: 2018-03-21
Packaged: 2019-03-24 05:01:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 27,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13803960
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MonsterMash_x/pseuds/MonsterMash_x
Summary: The Lightwoods move to NYC and meet some amazing people, mostly Magnus meets Alec~[Magnus]Catarina I need to reschedule our coffee date today[Catarina]What, planning on hiding in Alec’s back up so you can worm your way into his house?Magnus huffed.[Magnus]Isabelle invited me over. I NEED to go before the rest of the school ascends and takes Alexander away from me[Catarina]you're unbelievable~Izzy turned to Clary, “who and where is she?” Clay responded “...uh shes over there...” Izzy smiled at them and turned to walk in Camille’s direction. “Oh my god what is she doing?” Clary gasped. It was at that time that Jace looked up, he shrugged, “eh, shes probably going to threaten to cut off all her hair”~Alec didn’t say anything. He could tell Magnus was starting to panic but Alec didn’t know what to say to that. “Alexander?” Alec looked up to him between his eyelashes, “Magnus?” Magnus hesitated... “yes?” “....Will you kiss me again?”~I don’t own these characters, credit to Cassandra Clare Series TMI and from SH TVWill update 2x a week (Wednesday and Sunday?)





	1. First Day

**Magnus**

Magnus sighed as he leaned against his locker. He already felt like senior year was going to be dull and uneventful. Catarina was talking about her vacation this summer and Magnus was trying to plan how he was going to avoid the She-Devil, Camille. He looked up and saw three people he had never seen before walking towards them. He froze. The boy closest to him was the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. He had black skinny jeans, a dark green t shirt, a black leather jacket, and combat boots on. The black and dark green did wonders to his pale skin and he had beautiful effortless black messy hair and his blue eyes were something Magnus had never seen before. He was walking, eyes fixed on the ground, next to a girl who had to be his sister, they could have been twins, and next to the girl was another beautiful blond boy, but his looks didn't compare to the blue eyed sex machine on the other side of his sister. Before they could pass and without thinking, Magnus grabbed the boys arm stopping the surprised trio and said to the blue eyed Adonis, "who are youuu?"

The boy froze and his face turned an adorable shade of pink. He didn’t say anything for a second then said "uhh..uhh, Alec? My name is Alec?" The girls eyes grew big and she stepped forward, "Hi there, I'm Isabelle Lightwood and these are my brothers, Alec” she smiled at the black haired beauty, “and Jace,” turning to face the blonde. We just moved here from California last week."

Magnus quickly composed himself and gave his best smile "Magnus Bane, pleasure to meet you,” and at that the first bell went off and the three hurried to their lockers to get their things. Magnus just continued to stare in the black haired boy...Alec's direction.

"MAGNUS!" He was finally pulled out of his daze when he turned to Catarina. She had a stupid knowing smile on her face, "what the hell was that?" she mused.

"Nothing," Magnus said cooly, just curious, "we never get new people here."

"Ha!" she laughed, "I've never seen you lose your shit like that before, boy was that a treat." Magnus quickly replied, "I have no idea what your talking about my dear," and quickly turned to lead her to home room.

Catarina quickly sat down next to him. “Sooo… blue eyes?” She mused. “His eyes sure are blue,” Magnus replied coolly. “Magnus.” Caterina retorted. “What do what me say? He’s sculpted by the Angel and is a babbling, adorable mess?” He smirked at her. “Yep, that was pretty much exactly what I wanted you to say,” she beamed.

\----

**Alec**

Alec was terrified. New school, new people, junior year. This would be horrible. At least he got to go to school with Jace and Izzy, poor Max would have to face a new school alone. It was at that moment someone came bursting through his door. After he recovered from his near heart attack he noticed Izzy staring at him eyes filling with scrutiny. “Alec there is no way I am letting you out of this house in that!" Alec looked down at himself. He was wearing jeans and a sweater, he had no idea what the fuss was about. Izzy ignored his glare and went straight to his closet throwing things all over the place. She placed his tightest pair of pants, a dark green shirt, and his leather jacket on his bed. "If your not wearing this in 5 minutes I will make your first day of school here....a day to remember." She blew him a kiss and walked out his door. Alec was horrified, he knew better than to provoke Izzy. So with that he found himself driving to school with Jace, Izzy, and Max wearing what Izzy had picked out for him and his new pair of boots. As they reached the doorway the three hurried in already a bit late.

They had just moved to New York a week before. After the messy divorce, they decided to leave the past in the past and move to where their grandparents where. Alec didn’t leave much in Cali so he didn't mind leaving, but he hated meeting new people and he knew what typically happened to new kids in high school. There was little he could do about being ‘fresh meat.’ He sighed. "Alec quit worrying, your with me and Jace and its a fresh start. You can be the real you here." She emphasized ‘you’ since he had finally came out to the rest of his family last year. Alec sighed again. New him didn't mean he magically knew how to socialize or make friends.

They quickly made their way into the office to collect their schedules and locker numbers. As they tried to navigate the halls together, they had almost reached Izzy and Jace's locker when out of nowhere someone was grabbing his arm stopping him dead in his tracks. He wheeled around and looked up to the most beautiful person he had ever seen. The boy was magically, two inches taller than he was, which was saying something, with smooth caramel skin, beautiful green eyes, black spiked hair with red tips, black skinny jeans, a yellow tank top and a jacket similar to his own. Not only was his attire beautiful, but he was also wearing glitter in his hair and had dark makeup on his eyes. Alec stared at him and then recalled what the boy had said... "who are you?" Alec found himself wishing he would be swallowed up by the earth. He finally managed to get out his name "uhh...uhhh Alec." He continued shakily when Izzy came to his rescue and properly introduced all of them. Alec was still dazed, but thankfully not staring at Magnus, when the bell rang and Izzy pulled him forward to get to his locker. "How strange and wonderful was that?" Izzy mused. "yeah, what the hell was that all about?" Jace asked. "Obviously the boy…Magnus, is into Alec" Izzy stated bluntly. "No, not him." Alec gasped, "he probably recognized we were all new, come on we need to get to homeroom," Alec muttered as he separated from Izzy and Jace. The two of them were sophomores so Alec was going to homeroom by himself. He turned the corner and found the right room and walked in right as the last bell rang.

The room was mostly filled except for the side of the room and Alec took a seat next to a red headed girl and quickly sunk into his seat. Not a minute later the girl turned to him. “Hi there, I’m Clary Fray, are you new?” The red headed asked. “Uh…yeah. I’m Alec.” The girl smiled kindly “Must be hard to be new in the middle of high school, this is Simon by the way, he’s my best friend.” Clary nodded to the boy with glasses behind her. “Hey” the boy piped up. “Hey” was all Alec got out. “Any way,” Clary said, “Feel free to follow us around and sit with us at lunch if you want. We’re pretty low key and can introduce you to everyone so you know who to avoid,” she offered. “Really? That would be great.” Alec let out a sigh of relief, “my brother and sister my want to join us though, I mean… if that’s alright?” “Oh yeah of course, they’re welcome to.” Simon replied. It was at that moment that a tall slender black hair girl with olive skin walked over right in front of him and sat right on top of Alec’s desk. “Why hello there handsome, are you new? I’m Camille Belcourt.” Alec gave Clary a shocked and uncomfortable look. “I’m Alec?” he responded. “You are just adorable, you don’t have to sit with these two, come sit with me, I’d be happy to show you around the school,” she grabbed his arm as she spoke. Alec pulled away, “uh, no... I’m fine here,” Alec mumbled. “Aw, but why? We could be such good friends?” Camille cooed. “Trust me I’m fine here.” Alec repeated in a slightly more confident voice. A girl next to Clary piped up, “Camille knock it off, clearly the boy has better taste than to want to talk to you, just leave him alone.” Alec immediately gave the girl a thankful smile and mouthed ‘thank you’ as Camille turned her attention to the blonde haired girl. “Shut up Tessa. Go read a book or something,” Camille shot back. “I’d love too” Tessa retorted. With that Camille turned her attention back to Alec, “well maybe next time sweetheart,” she patted his shoulder, “until then.”

Alec sunk back in his chair completely overwhelmed. Once Camille was safely back in her seat Clary mouthed ‘so sorry,’ just as the teacher began to speak.

——

**Magnus**

Magnus spent the rest of the morning trying to gather as much intel on the Lightwoods as possible. He tried not to ask specifically about Alec, the boy was clearly shy, but he just had to know more. His third period was art. He waltzed into the room and saw Clary, his neighbor since as long as he could remember. “Clary darling, how is your first day going?” He gave her a quick hug. “It’s going well, I made friends with a new kid in homeroom. Poor kid nearly got assaulted by Camille. Thankfully Tessa got her to back off. She was not backing down easily though and the poor boy was completely mortified that she just waltzed over and sat on his desk.” Magnus froze in horror. “Dearest Clary, was this new kid...tall, dark hair, beautiful blue eyes, shy as all hell?” Clary looked at him questioningly. “Yeah, he was gorgeous and shy, do you know him?” Magnus sighed, “I ran into him and his siblings before homeroom. The boy caught me completely off guard and before I knew what I was doing I grabbed his arm and introduced myself to him. It was not my proudest moment and Catarina has been making fun of me every since.” Clary giggle. “I’ve never heard of someone throwing off the Magnificent Magnus Bane.” Magnus snorted, “well it’s not my fault that my type is now made up of tall, dark, and handsome Alexander Lightwoods.” He sighed and leaned into Clary, “he is the prettiest guy I have ever seen Clary” and then Magnus remembered what Clary had just said. “What the hell did Camille do to Alexander?” Clary raised an eyebrow, “Alexander?” At that moment the teacher began going over the semesters syllabus. Throughout the class Clary tried to fill in Magnus with everything that Camille had said to Alec and Alec’s reaction and let him know that he was planning having lunch with her and Simon.

——

**Alec**

Thankfully the next few classes were much less eventful than homeroom. Alec’s number one goal was to stay away from Camille. Luckily Alec had a few other classes with Simon, who was more talkative than Alec would have preferred, but he was extremely nice and filled Alec in about some of the other kids in their classes and talked a bit about himself and Clary. The bell for lunch finally went off and Alec walked by himself into the lunch room hoping to either find Clary and Simon or Izzy and Jace.

Alec spotted Simon sitting in the corner and started to make his way over to his table with an arm grabbed him and an eerily familiar voice made him freeze. “There you are handsome, why don’t you join me for lunch since we were so rudely interrupted during homeroom?” Camille. She started half dragging him to the table in the opposite corner of the room when someone said in an icy tone, “Stop touching him.” This voice was also familiar and although it came across fairly menacingly it was also perfectly smooth. Alec whipped his head around to see Clary and….Magnus on the other side of him. Clary quickly grabbed his free arm and said, “yeah Camille he already promised to sit with me.” “Oh Clary of course he rather sit with me” Camille smiled. “Actually I would much rather you let go of me.” Alec said weakly. “Camille I won’t say it again, let go of Alexander.” It was Magnus again, voice icy and smooth. Camille let go, “oh come on Magnus, don’t be jealous, I was just making him feel welcome.” ‘Jealous?’ Alec wondered what that was all about. “Trust me, _no one_ here is jealous Camille” Magnus spat. He quickly turned and lead Clary and Alec toward Simon and just then Izzy and Jace came from the entrance on the opposite side of the cafeteria and hurried after Alec after witnessing the commotion. “Thanks Clary…Magnus” Alec breathed. “What is that girls problem?” Magnus laughed, without humor, “just about everything. Anyway, don’t worry about her anymore, I’ll make sure she leaves you alone.”

They had just reached the table and Clary sat down next to Simon and Alec next to her. Alec turned slightly pink when Magnus sat down to his other side. Magnus then turned to look at him and put his hand on Alec’s, he tensed. “Really Alexander, sorry she seems to be giving you a hard time today, Clary told me she pretty much assaulted you in homeroom.” It was at that moment that Izzy and Jace sat down opposite Alec. “Alec, what exactly have you gotten yourself into, its only half way through your first day of school?!” Izzy quickly turned to everyone else, “I’m Isabelle by the way, Alec’s sister and this is Jace our other brother,” she nodded towards Jace who was busy making dreamy eyes in Clary’s direction. “Uhhh…” is all Alec could manage and he quickly turned to look at Clary and Magnus. It was only then that he still realized Magnus’s hand was still over his. Magnus gave him a quick smile and removed his hand. Clary finally started. “Hi Isabelle, I’m Clary, this is Simon,” she turned to Simon, “and this is Magnus,” Magnus turned to Isabelle “Hello Darling, nice to see you again,” he quickly turned to Clary, “I already ran into the Lightwoods before homeroom,” he explained. “That’s right,” Clary said, “any way, it seems your brother here has caught the attention of the schools She-Devil and now Magnus and I are taking it upon ourselves to try to get her to back off.” Izzy turned to Alec, “is that true?” Alec turned pink, “uhh, pretty much exactly what Clary said. She tried to drag me to sit with her.” Izzy turned to Clary and Magnus, “who and where is she?” Clary shot Magnus a confused look, “uh she’s over there, tall, black hair, red dress?” Izzy smiled at them and turned to walk in Camille’s direction. “Oh my god what is she doing?” Clary gasped. It was at that time that Jace looked up, he shrugged, “eh, she’s probably going to threaten to cut off all her hair or report her for harassment…most likely start with the hair though. She doesn’t deal well with bullies or anything like that.” Magnus, Clary, and Simon gapped at Jace, who just shrugged again.

It was at that time they were joined by three others. The girl, Tessa from homeroom and a tall boy and shorter girl with brown hair. The boy looked around, “Looks like we have company?” Magnus replied, “Ragnor my friend, yes, these are the Lightwoods. This is Alexander,” he smiled and looked right at Alec, “his brother Jace, and over there giving Camille a piece of her mind is Isabelle,” Magnus continued without taking his eyes off Alec. “She prefers Izzy actually,” Alec muttered. The three look over at Izzy who is walking back to the table leaving a very shocked Camille behind. “Hi, I’m Isabelle, but you can all call me Izzy.” No one said anything except Alec, “Izzy, what the hell did you do?” Izzy sat down next to Simon and smiled, “eh I just told her that if she bothers you again I would first cut off all her hair and then report her for harassment. She didn’t believe me at first and then she asked why would anyone believe me over her. I just told her because I’m been here for less than a day and it’s pretty obvious everyone thinks she’s the devil, but she probably couldn’t tell because she’s vain and superficial.” The entire table was quiet and stared at her. The silence was finally broken by Catarina, “well Magnus, I like them already.”After that they all fell into easy conversation catching each other up on their summer and what happened so far on their first day back.

——

**Magnus**

Magnus liked all of the Lightwoods. Mainly Alexander and Izzy, she was almost the polar opposite of Alec, but Alec was something new to him. Magnus still couldn’t understand how someone so gorgeous was so shy and seeming unconfident. There had to be more to him and he was determined to get to the bottom of Alexander Lightwood. He glanced over at Alec and noticed he was looking at his siblings who were talking to Clary and Simon, after a second he looked back down to his sandwich. “So Alexander, anything exciting happen so far? Besides Camille, but that we don’t have to talk about that.” Alec looked up at him surprised. “Uh thanks Magnus, I rather not talk about her, but uh..yeah, not much happen.” Alec paused looking awkward and Magnus just replied with a kind smile to urge him on. “Yeah…I don’t know, I met Clary and Simon in homeroom and they were super nice. I think they…uh…they understood that I’m not really a social person.” Magnus smiled again, trying his best not to flirt…it wasn’t easy, but he knew if he wanted Alec to be comfortable around him he would need to push forward cautiously. “Oh yeah, Clary is great, were actually neighbors and have been friends forever. Simon’s nice enough, but honestly is a bit too much of a talker for my taste.” Magnus laughed and to his most happiest surprise, Alec chuckled back, “that was my exact impression of the both of them,” he agreed. Magnus pushed on, “So Isabelle said you moved here last week,” Magnus offered. “Uh…yeah..my mom wanted to move away from my dad…long story..” “Ah,” Magnus sense this was not a topic Alec was not ready to for yet,” we don’t have to talk about it.” Alec looked up and gave him a found smile, “thanks Magnus…uh..most people wouldn’t drop the subject.” “Well your in good hands here, I can vouch for everyone at this table,” Magnus smiled. “Uh..good too know..I’m..I’m not really used to having a bunch of friends. Uh..not really good at talking to people.” Alec look down. Magnus felt his chest tighten, “nonsense Alexander, you’re talking just fine to me.” Alec looked up, “really? Uh, I mean, your actually, uh, pretty easy to talk to.” Magnus chest tightened again when he notice Alec’s cheeks turn pink. He was not used to talking to someone like Alec, or being affected by someone like Alec, he was a little thrown. “Glad to hear it,” Magnus replied after composing himself. “Anyway tell me about yourself, what kind of music do you like?” Alec went into his favorite bands and some of the bands that Izzy and Jace listened to that he couldn’t stand. Magnus was pleased that the more they talked the more comfortable Alec seemed to be. From time to time he would look up at the rest of the group and almost every time Catarina was smirking at him evilly, each time Magnus smiled back and turned his attention back to Alec. A few times he also met a very, very curious glance from Izzy. The second time he received this glance he simply responded by winking, thankfully Alec was so into the music he was talking about he didn’t notice any of this, not even when Izzy winked back at him with a smile. After Alec was finished with his food he excused to himself and threw out his garbage before returning to the table. To Magnus’s dismay he started asking Isabelle and Jace about their day and engaged in some conversation with Clary and Simon. Magnus had finally had a delightful conversation with Alec without interruption and was already craving more. He sighed and turned to Catarina and Ragnor and join in their conversation. Catarina making snide comments the entire time that completely went over Ragnor’s head, but not completely over Tessas. After a few more minutes and the bell went off.

——

**Alec**

The bell rang from lunch and Alec made his way through the hall with Tessa who was in his next class. Alec was so dazed from his conversation with Magnus, he couldn’t really keep up with what she was saying. Alec had been surprised by how easy it was to talk to Magnus. He didn’t think Magnus was interested in him, how could someone who looked like that be interested in boring plain Alec, but he was nice and seemed to get that Alec was shy. “Alec?” It was Tessa. “Uh, sorry…I spaced out a bit,” he blushed. “Magnus?” Tessa asked. Alec didn’t answer, just blushed further and looked up at her. Tessa giggled, “he sure is interested in you,” she laughed. “I doubt that,” Alec muttered. “Alec really? New kid, gorgeous, sorry but it’s true, you seem like a nice guy. Honestly you should get a stick, you’ll be batting girls and boys off right and left,” she giggled again. Alec groaned, “honestly, I’m happy sticking with only the people at lunch, and girls, girls I just can not do.” He blushed when he realized he said that last part out loud, he tried to back track, “I mean you girls are great, I mean..uh..” Tessa interjected, “Don’t worry Alec, I get it, girls just aren’t your thing. Magnus is bisexual and our friend Maia, you haven’t met her yet is a lesbian. None of that stuff matters to us.” “Oh,” was all Alec could manage. He decided to file this conversation away to look further into later…Magnus was…interested…in him?

History went pretty well and he was happy to sit next to Tessa. Camille was in this class, but the daggers Tessa was throwing at her made Camille keep her distance. The bell rang and Alec said goodbye to Tessa and started towards his math classroom. He had to go back to his locker to get his book and was almost late. He finally found the right room and saw none other than Magnus Bane feet up on his desk in the back of the room.

Magnus caught his eye and beam while he beckoned him over to a free seat next to him which Alec happily took. “Calculus?” Magnus asked. Alec blushed, “uh..yeah..I’m a year ahead in math and science.” Magnus smirked at him, “pretty and smart, just my day.” Alec looked over at him, Magnus winked before he could stop himself and Alec blushed. “Well if you know what your doing I could certainly use a good math buddy, lets just say math isn’t my strong suit.” “Oh yeah of course,” Alec said before he could stop himself. Math and science came naturally to him and he was an above average student. Even so, he didn’t mean to blurt out how willing he was to help Magnus if he needed it. Alec finally looked back at Magnus who just looked at him with a fond smile, “glad to hear it Alexander.”

The teacher began going over the semesters syllabus and Alec put all his concentration into listening to the teacher, but continually felt as if Magnus was watching him. This was going to be a more difficult class than he thought, not that he minded. The bell finally rang and both Alec and Magnus packed up their stuff. Before Alec could say anything Magnus had taken his arm and said “walk with me.” Alec complied. “So what are you doing after school?” Magnus asked. “Uh.. I need to find Izzy and Jace so we can pick up our little brother Max from after school care at the elementary school.” Alec had to admit that he was slightly disappointed that Magnus had let go of his arm. “Family man, not a bad quality,” Magnus smiled. It was just us then he heard Izzy, “Alec! Let’s go we don’t want to be late to get Max on his first day!” Alec blushed again, he had blushed more today than he did for the entire summer. “Uh, yeah” Alec rubbed the back of his neck. “I should get going…thanks for the help today.” Magnus flashed a bright smile, “oh trust me, it was no trouble at all. I’ll see you tomorrow Alexander.” Alec gulped, “yeah that sounds great” Alec started to turn when Magnus grabbed his arm. Alec looked at him confused when he noticed Magnus was handing him a pen and holding out his arm. Magnus chuckled, “were friends now right Alexander?” Alec blushed yet again, “uh yeah, that would be nice.” Magnus pushed the pen in his hand, “then we should trade numbers don’t you think?” Alec’s mind shut down for a second and he quickly composed himself. “Um…on your arm?” Magnus smirked, “I don’t have paper on me, my arm will have to do.” Alec took Magnus’s arm and quickly jotted down his number. He looked up at Magnus and handed him back his pen. “See you tomorrow Alexander,” was all Magnus said before turning on his heel and walking in the other direction. Alec just stared after him. “Earth to Alec?!” Izzy pulled him out of his daze. “I know Magnus is hot stuff, but we really should be going.” Alec finally turned around and joined them, “shut up Izzy,” and the three of them walked to the car. 

\----

**Magnus**

With a skip in his step he sauntered off to Catarina and Ragnor. They had their annual first day of school coffee date. Magnus made sure that his shirt was rolled up just enough so half of Alec’s number was showing. He felt a warm glow in his body since running into Alec. He felt happy. He felt unsettled, but in a good way, a way he never felt before until running into the beautiful Adonis that was Alexander Lightwood. Magnus had his number on his arm and he was ready to commit said number to memory. “Magnus!” Catarina called. “Hello my loves, how was your first day at school?” Magnus replied. “Not nearly as good as yours,” Catarina smirked. “Starbucks?” Ragnor offered. “Absolutely” Catarina and Magnus echoed. They hopped in Ragnor’s car and headed to their favorite coffee place and took their regular seats. “So…” Magnus started. “Magnus, don’t even pretend to think that we haven’t one noticed that phone number on your arm.” Ragnor blinked, “what number?” Catarina cackled. “Are you seriously that blind? Magnus is smitten with the new boy. He barely took his eyes off him the entire lunch period and I’d bet $100 dollars he tricked the poor boy into giving him his number.” Magnus smirk at her and Ragnor looked confused for a second until he realized what the confrontation between both Magnus and Catarina was really about. “Magnus?” Ragnor started. “Yes, I got Alexander’s number, but were friends… for now...” Catarina smirked at him, “for now?” “Yes Catarina, he’s not like everyone else, he..different…he’s shy. Have you ever met someone who looked like that who is so shy?” Magnus mused. “You know that’s a good point. I did talk a little to Clary and Tessa about him after I caught you shamefully staring at him every chance you got. They did say that he was pretty withdrawn. Tessa also confirmed that he’s gay,” she paused. “Did she know?” Magnus interjected. “She did. Honestly the more we talk about this, the more I want you to think about this Magnus. You’re completely right he’s not like most people you ‘see.’ He probably hasn’t ever dated anyone. I’ve literally not heard a bad word about him and you saw his sister when you and Clary mention that Camille made him feel uncomfortable.” “Of course I know all of that Catarina, I’m not stupid. Honestly, I don’t know,” Magnus sighed, “talking to him today was different than anything I’m used to. Sure he’s a mumbling mess, but he…he makes me nervous,” he started. Before he could go further Ragnor chimed in, “Magnus. I hate to break it to you, but you sound like you fallen off the deep in and landed in quicksand.” Catarina giggled, “he sure does, but Magnus, honestly love, you need to make sure you can do right by the boy. You can just flirt your way into his pants. He’s not Camille and he’s not Will. You’re going to need to commit to this before experiencing it.” Magnus sighed and paused, “honestly, I already know that. I really do,” he smiled to himself, “he actually can’t hang out today because he has to take care of his little brother. I know it for a fact, his sister confirmed it. Honestly I’ve never met someone like him.” Catarina gave him a huge grin, “so when are you going to text him hot shot?”

——

**Alec**

Right on time, the older Lightwoods arrived at Max’s elementary school. Alec had already been anticipating needing to pick him up, but Izzy and Jace didn’t quite get it. Alec had been trying his damndest to hide how far their mother had fallen after the divorce. She actually spent most of her time out of the house or in her bedroom. For the moment they were staying at their grandparents house until their mom had enough money for an apartment. Their grandparents were busy in Indiana with one of their other relatives who had gotten sick. Alec had lied to his siblings when he said their mom had made their lunch and went to finish some work for later that day. She never woke up and was still passed out on her bed with a bottle of something on the floor, Alec didn’t bother on exploring further, he just made sure her car was hidden in the garage and pulled his Jeep out of the garage so his siblings wouldn’t go figure out that mom was still home. Then he went through the day like none of that had happened and expected that he was going to pick up Max. When they arrived at the school Max was beaming as he was just leaving the cafeteria where after school care was held. Alec could not have been more relieved. Between the siblings, him and Max were the most alike; smart, quiet and shy, responsible. Max hopped in the car and greeted his siblings and asked where mom was. “Don’t worry about her Max, we all wanted to celebrate our first day at school together at Taki’s, sound good?” Alec hoped the distraction would dispatch any other comments about their mother, and it did. They went to the restaurant across from their house and Max filled them in about his day and Jace told him all about meeting the football players at high school. Alec was grateful for that as he and Izzy fell into a quick conversation about Magnus. “So…Magnus?” she started, “he certainly seemed interested in you.” Alec blushed for the 5th hundred time that day, “Izzy really? He’s obviously being nice, he also talked to you and Jace.” Izzy laughed, “he sure did, but he was definitely staring at you while he did.” Alec froze. “Alec really? It’s like you don’t own a mirror or something, you really are a catch and you did catch the She Devils attention.”Alec shuddered at the memory. “I guess,” Alec replied. “Shut up you guess. You’re at a new school with completely knew people, did you not get that today? They see you even before they see Jace., which by the way, he’s been pouting about all day. I know you’re used Jace being ‘the one,’ but trust me when I say everyone is now looking at you…well you and me” she smirked. It was at that time Max started bombarding him with questions about his first day at school and Alec relayed as much information as he could without diving into too much detail about Magnus.From time to time Alec looked at his phone, slightly disappointed he hadn’t heard from Magnus yet. After around 6 o’clock they, Alec, finally paid and went home. Their mom was clearly still in her bedroom.

——

**Magnus**

Magnus really enjoyed spending time with Catarina and Ragnor, they were a lot like himself, but after a few hours at the café they parted ways. Magnus did not particularly want to go home, he lived with his step father which was not Magnus’s ideal situation. The two of them only tolerated each other because they didn’t really have a choice. After Magnus’s mom died a few years earlier, Magnus tried to spend as much time out of the house as possible. He was thankful she left him enough money for college, but hated that she left him alone with Hodge. As soon as Magnus graduated college he was going to get out of that damn house as fast as he could. So instead of heading home he walked to Clary’s. Clary’s mom always loved him and understood why he would just show up at their house sometimes. “Hi Jocelyn” Magnus greeted as he waltzed into the house. Jocelyn turned around and beamed, “Magnus honey, how was your first day of senior year?” Magnus smiled, “a lot better than I thought it would be actually.” “Glad to hear it,” Jocelyn replied, “Clary’s in her room and Simon is at band practice.” Magnus nodded and started towards Clary’s room when his phone beeped. Magnus grabbed it instantly when he remember it couldn’t be Alec, he had gotten Alec’s number and in his hast had forgotten to give Alec’s his. The text was from Will, a freshman in college who Magnus had been casually seeing over the summer in the hopes of getting over Camille after he found her in bed with the quarterback Sebastian Verlac. Magnus sighed and gave a quick short reply to Will telling him he was busy tonight. He typically took up any offer to see Will, but today he wasn’t feeling it. Magnus opened Clary’s door and walked in. “Hey biscuit, what are you up to?” Clary turned, “Hey Mags, not much just doing some homework, want to join me?” Magnus pulled his backpack off his shoulder and opened up some math homework, “sure thing.” Magnus started his calculus homework, but didn’t understand any of it, he almost regretted staring at Alec the entire time instead of paying attention to their teacher. Alec. This was the perfect opportunity to shoot him a text. Magnus smirked while he typed on his phone.

——

**Alec**

Alec had just finished his second game of Candy Land with Max and had just sat down on the couch to start his homework when he phone buzzed. He looked down and realized it was an unknown number. He froze, was it Magnus? He quickly unlocked his phone and opened his messages.

**[unknown sender]** : Hello there Blue Eyes it’s Magnus. Hope you enjoyed your first day of school (:

Alec added Magnus to his contacts and stared at his phone, blue eyes?

**[Alec]:** Hi Magnus. Yeah it was alright, definitely could have been worse.

**[Magnus]:** glad to hear it, it was excellent meeting you (;

**[Alec]:** yeah same, it’s nice to already have such a nice group of friends

**[Magnus]:** ha, I’m sure you could be friends with anyone you wanted to at our school.

**[Alec]:** I seriously doubt that, besides, I’m happy just to stick with the group at lunch

**[Magnus]:** good to know (;

**[Magnus]:** anyway gorgeous, I’m in a bit of a pickle. Have you done the math homework yet?

**[Alec]:** I was just about to sit down to do it now actually, need some help?

**[Magnus]** : yessss that would be great. Why don’t you start and call me in half an hour.

Alec froze. Call Magnus? He didn’t have the best phone skills in the world and he didn’t want to be a sputtering mess. He stared at his phone.

**[Magnus]:** if you can’t call that’s no problem. Maybe can meet up tomorrow or do it a lunch, it isn’t due until Wednesday correct?

Alec let out a breath he hadn’t realized he was holding.

**[Alec]:** sure Magnus, I have free period in the library second block or lunch would be fine.

**[Magnus]:** Oh well lucky me! I also have free period then.I very much look forward to seeing you then (:

**[Alec]:** haha ya, no problem Magnus.

Alec put his phone in his pocket as a goofy grin spread across his face, unfortunately the grin was not missed by Izzy.

She arched up one perfectly sculpted eyebrow, “oh who might you be texting that put you in such a good mood brother dearest?” “No one you need to worry about, I’m headed to my room to finish my homework,” Alec muttered while turning a slight shade of crimson before quickly gathering his things and all but running to his room.

Magnus was finally texting him. Texting he could do…well he could kind of do. It was much easier than trying to talk to the prettiest person he had ever seen in his entire life. But damn, what was he supposed to say now. Oh that’s right he was the last one to message, did Magnus only text him to get help on his math homework? Had he read the situation wrong? He started to panic when he was put out of his misery after his phone beeped again.

**[Magnus]:** Glad to have such a helpful math buddy ^_^ any way, how did the rest of your day go handsome?

Alec decided he needed to learn how not to blush. Sure there was no one to see him now that he was safely in his room, but the heat rising in his cheeks this often was getting seriously annoying. He shook his head and typed on his phone

**[Alec]:** it was fine, we all went out to dinner after we picked up Max from school. It was fun.I like Taki’s they really do have the best tacos.

**[Magnus]:** well don’t you have good taste Alexander, maybe well have to go sometime (:

 

Alec beamed as he thought about the possibility of going to Taki’s alone with Magnus. Going on a date with Magnus.But of course maybe he thought it would be a with friends kind of thing. Either way, the idea sounded good with him. He decided he should really finish his homework for tomorrow and make sure Max got tucked in before he lost himself talking to Magnus.

**[Alec]:** not a bad idea (: however I need to finish this pile of homework I have and make sure Max gets to bed a decent time. I’ll see you tomorrow though

**[Magnus]:** shame. Well goodnight then! And sleep well Blue Eyes (;

Alec carried on with the rest of his homework and evening routine, but not without the continuous thoughts about Magnus Bane.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of the next chapter**   
>    
>  _“So what’s got you in such a good mood today Bane? Clary asked smiling. Magnus just smirked at her. “Oh yeah that’s right, your new **eye candy** at school.” She giggled. “ **Alexander** is not eye candy Clarissa. Besides that we texted a bit last night and he’s going to help me with my calc homework second period.” Clary laughed again, “how in the world did you already get his number? Sure are diving right in with this one huh?” “Of course I got his number Biscuit and I am not diving anywhere, I am simply trying to get to know the guy.” Magnus smoothly replied. “Yep, sureeee” Clary dropped the subject and they fell into a comfortable silence._
> 
> _“What are you doing?” Clary asked as Magnus turned into Starbucks, “not that I’m complaining, but typically were late for school, now were early and…._ **Magnus are you seriously going to bring the boy coffee?”** _Magnus laughed shamelessly, “what if I am?” Clary rolled her eyes in response. She never had understood how Magnus was so forward and so shameless, but hey at least this time she was getting coffee out of it._
> 
> ——
> 
>  
> 
> **Remember to leave kudos and comments if you want to recommend some plot lines.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Also accepting prompts (:**  
> 


	2. Day Two of School

_His hair was silky and soft to the touch. He pulled it. The beauty under him moaned. He removed his lips from the other boys and quickly started peppering kisses down the other’s jaw. When he finally made his way to the boys neck he twirled his tongue in a slow circle and bit down at the tender skin beneath his teeth. The boy gasped and his hips bucked up to meet his own. He could feel the tightens in the other’s pants and he bit down again, harder this time sucking slightly before soothing the area with his tongue. The moan that elicited the beautiful boys mouth was much more audible and he couldn’t help himself from moving his hand down the perfectly chiseled stomach of the black haired boy. He finally reached his zipper when the boy gasped_.

And with that Magnus shot up from his bed suddenly awake. He turned to his alarm 6:55 am. He had awoken before his alarm and was sweating. He looked down at his hands. The dream had felt all too real and he had no idea how he was going to make it until second period or how he was going to manage to keep his hands off Alec. _What_ was he getting himself into. He shook his head and quickly grabbed his phone hoping to get a message from Alexander. He sighed. Just two texts and a missed call from Will.

**[Will (; ]:** Sure you’re too busy to come over tonight?

**[Will (; ]:** *picture of Will shirtless on his bed*

Sure Will was good looking and a good kisser among other things, but Magnus was no longer interested in him, not with Alexander around. Will did have many of the same features as Alec, but there really was no comparison. Will didn’t have the same soft, pale complexion that Alec did and their personalities couldn’t have been more different. Magnus had met Will at a college party over the summer and been hooking up with him ever since. Magnus had slept with people he dated, but Will was the first uncommitted fling he ever had. He wasn’t sure what the protocol was for cutting it off. He wanted to cut it off since now he was going to dedicate all of his energy into Alec. Magnus didn’t know how to reply so he didn’t, in fact he pretty much did the opposite and opened his thread of text with Alec and messaged him.

**[Magnus]:** Good morning Darling, I hope you slept well.

Magnus hopped off his bed and proceeded towards his closet to figure out what to wear. He settled on bright red skinny jeans and a black V neck top. He was half way threw getting his pants on when his phone buzzed. In a hurry to see if it was Alec he tripped out of a pant leg and landed directly on the floor. Magnus was glad no one else was there to witness just how much of a mess he was. He finally managed to pull himself together and reached for his phone.

**[Blue Eyes (: ]:** Morning Magnus. I must say I slept quite well did you?

**[Magnus]:** most definitely (:

He paused for a second before grinning and typing on his phone again.

**[Magnus]:** So Alexander, you must tell me, are you a coffee kinda guy?

Magnus went to his vanity to begin the tedious process of doing his hair. Today it stood tall and went straight back in a swoosh. Magnus then reached out for his rings and put in all of his earrings. He finished the look with a simple long necklace of the moon and tied up his boots. His phone beeped.

**[Blue Eyes (: ]:** Sorry I was busy looking for Max’s other shoe, he can’t ever keep track of them.

**[Blue Eyes (: ]:** But ya, more like a coffee addict, only I’m pretty boring I prefer black, why?

Magnus smiled. He _would_ like black coffee wouldn’t he Magnus thought.

**[Magnus]:** Oh just wondering (:

Magnus grabbed his keys and headed for the car when he phone beeped again.

**[Will]:** You know Bane, I’m not one who likes to be ignored, nor am I someone who should be ignored.

Magnus sighed.

**[Magnus]:** Sorry...I’ve been preoccupied…

**[Will]:** Suit yourself.

_Whatever_ thought Magnus, he had other things besides a childish Will to deal with. Magnus hopped in the car and sent Clary a text that he was leaving early and to hurry up if she wanted to catch a ride. She did.

“So what’s got you in such a good mood today Bane? Clary asked smiling. Magnus just smirked at her. “Oh yeah that’s right, your new eye candy at school.” She giggled. “Alexander is not eye candy Clarissa. Besides that we texted a bit last night and he’s going to help me with my calc homework second period.” Clary laughed again, “how in the world did you already get his number? Sure are diving right in with this one huh?” “Of course I got his number Biscuit and I am not diving anywhere, I am simply trying to get to know the guy.” Magnus smoothly replied. “Yep, sureeee” Clary dropped the subject and they fell into a comfortable silence.

“What are you doing?” Clary asked as Magnus turned into Starbucks, “not that I’m complaining, but typically were late for school, now were early and….Magnus are you seriously going to bring the boy coffee?” Magnus laughed shamelessly, “what if I am?” Clary rolled her eyes in response. She never had understood how Magnus was so forward and so shameless, but hey at least this time she was getting coffee out of it.

—-

**Alec**

Alec’s morning had gone almost exactly the same and the day complete with a near heart attack from Izzy and her once again insisting she dress him. After that he had made everyone pancakes for breakfast and had to spend a good 10 minutes searching for one of Max’s shoes. He had just dropped off Max and was headed into school with Izzy and Jace when he saw Magnus and Clary sitting on a bench right outside the entrance of school. Magnus looked sinful and he felt his cheeks flush. Apparently he was going to need to get used to blushing since I was becoming almost as regular as breathing.

Magnus popped up off his seat when he saw them heading in his direction. “Hello gorgeous, this is for you,” Magnus turned to Izzy and Jace “Welcome to your second day at New York’s Idris High.” Alec was still staring at the coffee in his hand when Clary joined them. “Hey guys” she gave a little wave. They all were casually talking as they started walking into the school. They were about to part to their separate lockers when Alec realized he had never thanked Magnus for the coffee, not that he seemed to mind. Before he knew what he was doing he had grabbed Magnus hand and turned him around as he was about to walk away. Magnus didn’t miss a beat, but Alec could have sworn his eyes had momentary widened but he couldn’t be sure. Magnus raised an eyebrow when Alec realized he actually hadn’t said anything. “Uh, I forgot to thank you, for the coffee, thanks for the coffee” he sputtered. He was greeted by a earth shattering smile, “oh it was my _pleasure_ ,” Magnus cooed, “See you second period?” Alec stared back, “uh, yeah second period, yeah.” Magnus chuckled and gave him a wink. Alec stood there for a second before hearing Izzy’s cackle and then felt her turn him around in the direction of his locker and gave him a push. “Pull yourself together soldier!” She yelled back at him as he slowly made his way to his locker.

Alec was cool, it was fine. Not freaking out, totally cool.

Alec was freaking out. How the tell was he supposed to form sentences or words even to talk to Magnus for 45 minutes alone in free block? He finally opened his locker after 3 failed attempts. He gathered his things and made his way to homeroom my himself. He sat down next to Clary same as the day before and pulled out his phone to text Izzy.

**[Alec]:** how do I talk to Magnus?

Alec was beyond caring about how dumb that sounded. He was freaking out and needed help. Alec hadn’t even considered the idea that he would meet someone he was interested let alone the fact that the someone would be the most gorgeous person he had ever seen. Furthermore, the fact that said person seemed to be interested in him! Alec knew he wasn’t ugly, but he also knew he was pretty boring and quiet and really had no idea what he had done to get Magnus’s attention. His phone buzzed.

**[Izzy]:** u open ur mouth.

**[Alec]:** IZZY Im serious right now. Im supposed to help him with his calc homework second period and I am freaking out!!!!

**[Izzy]:** omg relax Alec. there rlly is no need for a melt down

**[Izzy]:** u r way over thinkin this

**[Izzy]:** he clearly likes u. every 1 is talkin about it. he is aware ur shy and borin and still likes u. relax

He thought about it. Izzy had a point. Tessa and Izzy said Magnus “ _sure was interested_ ” in him. Alec definitely had done nothing to warrant that. Then he froze.

**[Alec]:** is he just messing with me??

**[Izzy]:** i serious doubt it. he cant keep his eyes off u.breath and go with the flow

She really was making some good points. “Alec?” Alec was pulled out of his daze after hearing Clary’s voice. “Uh, sorry I spaced out. What happened?” Clary looked mildly concerned. “I was just wondering how your first day went, that’s all.” “Oh,” Alec replied, “it was a lot better than I thought it would be. Thanks again for letting us sit with you at lunch.” “No problem Alec, it’s a good group of friends huh?” She smiled. “Yeah, it sure is.” Alec commended himself on not sounding too stupid. Maybe he could do this socialization thing. From that point on they listened to the teacher until the bell rang and it was first period.

English went by fairly smoothly. Simon was in that class so he was able to sit with him, but then it that bell rang and it was time for his free period in the library. Alec made his way to the library without getting lost and sat at an empty table and pulled out his math homework to go over it before Magnus arrived.

——

**Magnus**

Magnus had to actually force himself not to kiss Alec after Alec had thanked him for his coffee. He had been a sputtering mess, but Magnus couldn’t help but find it utterly adorable. Magnus had never gone for shy people, but it was now one of the cutest things he found about Alec. Magnus patted himself on the back that he managed to keep his cool and keep his hands off Alec. After this morning's dream, he knew that being cautious was going to be a harder task than he originally had anticipated.

Magnus walked into homeroom with a goofy grin. He heard Catarina laugh and he snapped out of it. “What?” He glared at her. She put her hands up in defense, “nothing I swear, I am just really enjoying this side of you.” Magnus raised an eyebrow, “what side is that?” Catarina fought back a chuckle, “the goofy smitten side. Alec’s really done a number on you. Usually your either all cocky or feign nonchalance.” Magnus sighed. “Don’t think about that too much Magnus, honestly I’m starting to change my mind. You could actually be good for him. Poor boy needs to get out of his shell.” Magnus perked up, “do you really think that?” Catarina nodded, “of course.” At that time the teacher started talking and they quieted.

Magnus was sure he wasn’t acting nearly as demented as Catarina was making him seem. She did have a point though, he never really put that much effort into things and Clary had pointed out that it seemed a little much of him buying Alec coffee this morning. Even with Will all Magnus had to do was make sure Will noticed him as he pretended to flirt with a few other people and toss him a few glances before Will had approached him. But so what, when did he ever care what people thought of him? Never, well not since he met Jem in first grade, but that was besides the point. Magnus sighed again and waited for second period.

It had taken an unreasonable amount of self control not to text Alec throughout first period but now he was finally walking into the library in search of Blue Eyes. He flashed a brilliant smile when he saw him sitting in the corner of the room. _He would be in the corner of the room_ , Magnus though as he waltzed over and sat down across from him. “How’s it going Blue Eyes?” Magnus asked with a smile. Alec looked up only slightly pinkish, “uh hey Magnus, got your calc homework?” ‘All business, _right_ ’ Magnus thought. He decided it was best to go with the flow rather than make Alec uncomfortable…more uncomfortable. “Of course Darling, I started drowning around question 5, think you can help?” Alec smiled, “yeah sure no problem.”

Magnus was surprised by just how smart Alec was and his ability to actually get Magnus to understand the equations. Magnus really wasn’t all that good at anything math related and was surprised he even made it to calculus. They managed to finish the homework with about 20 minutes left in second period. “So Darling,” Magnus started, “how has your day started?” Alec looked up at Magnus, “not bad, the coffee sure did help, thanks again Magnus.” Magnus beamed, “glad to hear it gorgeous. How are all your classes going so far?” Alec paused, “not bad actually, I’m really enjoying biology.” Magnus happily listened as Alec went on about how he was planning to go on to Med School and that he was hoping to become an oncologist. At first Alec sounded as nervous as he looked, but as they fell into conversation Magnus was thrilled by how Alec seemed to relax and even laugh from time to time. Alec laugh was something he could definitely get used to. Magnus was just asking him about Max when the bell rang.

“Alas Darling, seems our time together is up,” Magnus sighed, but smile slightly when he noticed how disappointed Alec looked. “Uh, yeah I guess,” the pink made its return to Alec’s cheeks, “see you at lunch?” Magnus chuckled, “oh _most_ definitely.” He winked and turned around to walk to class.

——

**Alec**

Alec decided he really did like Magnus. Not only gorgeous, but he was surprisingly easy to talk to. When ever Alec wasn’t with Magnus, Alec was a mess of nerves about him, but as soon as they had actually started talking during free period, he forgot his nerves and they simple fell in to comfortable conversation. Magnus had a wonderful ability to hone in on what Alec liked to talk about and seemed genuinely interested in what he said. It was probably the first time in Alec’s life he didn’t feel horribly boring. With a smile on his face, he walked out of the library and waited for lunch.

Alec was actually smiling on his way into the cafeteria, he knew he would finally be seeing Magnus again. Alec saw Clary, Simon, and Jace already sitting in the spot they sat yesterday. Not 10 steps into the cafeteria and Alec felt a hand on him. He whirled around to see two small, but pretty girls standing next to him. The blonde haired one giggled, “Hi there, your Alec right?” Alec froze before finally responding, “uh…yeah…why are you asking?” The brunette chuckled and elbowed the blonde in the ribs before responding, “we’ve heard you’re new here, we were just wondering if you would like to join us?” She pointed over to a large table half filled with girls and half with guys, Alec had to assume were either the football or basketball team due to the fact they were all wearing letterman jackets, and promptly started to panic. “Some of the guys were wondering if you were interested in the basketball team,” the blonde explained. “…uh…I didn’t really think about it?” Alec was getting more uncomfortable by the second, but wasn’t sure how he could escape without looking horribly awkward or without being rude. Just as the blonde was about to grab his hand, someone else slide their arm around Alec’s tugging him slightly in the way of the table Jace was sitting at. At the same time he heard the familiar alluring voice of Magnus, “Sorry ladies, he’s already spoken for.” Magnus continued to pull Alec in Jace’s direction for a second before dropping his hold on him. Alec was bright red and was gapping. “Sorry love, you looked horribly uncomfortable and I thought it was the only sure thing to get them to back off. Sarah and Katie are shameless, I’d know, _trust_ me.” Magnus explained. “Uh yeah, thanks.” Alec followed him to their table on autopilot. As they sat down Alec heard a voice, “what’s up with him?” It was Jace. Alec quickly shook his head to get out of the daze he had been in when Magnus answered for him, “You’re poor brother nearly got dragged over to the basketball teams table by two of the most devilish cheerleaders. He really going to wear a shirt that says ‘not interested’ or is going to need to find a stick to beat off all the girls and boys who are trying to get his attention.” The crimson returned to Alec’s cheeks. “Seems all you Lightwoods really know how to make an entrance.” Magnus continued. “We wouldn’t want it any other way,” Izzy pipped in, “well me and Jace wouldn’t want it any other way,” she giggled. “Someone find me a rock to hide under,” Alec muttered. Both Magnus and Izzy chortled. Magnus’s laugh was a sound Alec wanted to record and play on repeat. “Any way my dear, what was it you were saying about Max before the bell rang,” and once again Alec and Magnus fell into ways conversation. The conversation quickly changed when Alec had told Alec that he wasn’t really into TV and preferred to read. To Alec’s dismay this was completely unacceptable and Magnus had decided it was his job to introduce Alec to the best TV shows. Alec wasn’t sure what that entailed, but he was sure it couldn’t be good.

——

**Magnus**

Magnus had just entered the cafeteria and was looking around for Alec when he saw two of the less angelic cheerleaders on the basketball stalk up to Alec. They literally stalked up to him like he was a piece of meat. Magnus’s eye twitched. Both girls had showed interest in Magnus a few years ago and Magnus had to go to some extremes to make them back off. Magnus stared daggers at the girls. The nerve. They were _touching_ him and he looked like he was ready to throw up when they pointed over to the basketball teams table. TWO days in a row and Alec was once again getting pulled to some popular persons table against his will. Magnus was almost at Alec’s side when he noticed one of the girls was reaching for his hand! It was at that moment Magnus realized he wanted to take him home and lock Alec in his room away from the vultures of the school that were intent on seducing him, but were really only mortifying the shy boy. Before Katie could reach Alec’s hand, Magnus’s arm had already wrapped around the arm away from the girls. “Sorry ladies, he’s already spoken for.” _That_ was not what Magnus meant to say, but he had to go with it, it was out there now. The girls looked dreadfully disappoint, ‘poor them’ Magnus thought sarcastically. Alec looked…like he was going to faint and was a far redder shade than anyone should be. Magnus back tracked and let go of Alec’s arm remembering how uncomfortable he looked whenever anyone who wasn’t Jace or Izzy touched him. Magnus quickly explained that he only said what he said to make the girls back off and that he looked horrified that they were trying to whisk him away. Magnus wasn’t sure it worked, but he just continued on like nothing had happened. Finally back at the table they ended up falling back into casual conversation, first just the two of them, but then ended up talking to his other siblings and Clary and Simon. Throughout lunch, Magnus was surprised by how many people kept glancing over at them. He knew they were a good looking trio and that Izzy and Jace were relishing all the attention, but he was surprised by how often people were looking over at Alec.

Jealousy wasn’t a good look on anyone, Magnus knew that, but he couldn’t help feeling uncomfortable knot in his chest every time he noticed someone looking over at Alec for longer than appropriate. Not that he could blame them. Magnus sighed, but suddenly perked up with Izzy mentioned something about Clary and Simon coming over to their house to do some homework and maybe watch a movie after school. Izzy had seen Magnus’s reaction as well as the immediate turn of his head as he looked at Alec. “Magnus, you have to join us, you can show me how you get your make up to look so damn perfect!” Magnus decided he loved Izzy. They both knew the invitation was much more about Alec tHan make up. “I’d love that Darling, as long as it’s okay with your brothers of course.” “I don’t mind as long as I have nothing to do with the makeup,” Jace pipped in.” “Uh..yeah of course Magnus, could, could be fun,” Alec added. Magnus beamed. Magnus was originally going to get coffee with Catarina and Ragnor, but he was sure they would understand. Well, Catarina would understand. Magnus decided to shoot her a quick text.

**[Magnus]:** Catarina Darling, I  need to reschedule our coffee date today

**[Catarina love]:** What, planning on hiding in Alec’s back up so you can worm your way into his house?

Magnus huffed.

**[Magnus]:** Isabelle was a doll and invited me over. I NEED to go before the rest of the school ascends and takes Alexander away from me.

**[Catarina]:** your unbelievable. I’ll cover for you with Ragnor. Try not to scare the boy off, it’s only been two days.

**[Magnus]:** I am able to control myself you know

**[Catarina love]:** not with Alec (;

**[Catarina love]:** good luck, you neeeed it.

——

**Alec**

Alec really liked Magnus, he just wasn’t sure he was ready for him to come to his house. _Mom_. He would need to make sure she would be working and he realized that eventually he would need to have a conversation with Izzy and Jace. He wasn’t entirely sure when his mom was going to be coming home, but he sure things would change when she did. They would definitely notice their mother’s condition. It wasn’t good. Last night after everyone was asleep, Alec had heard their mother come stumbling inside. He sighed. Since when did things become so difficult. He shook his head and sent her a text.

**[Alec]:** Are you working this evening?

Alec went to fifth period not expecting her to answer right away. Half way through the class his phone beeped, he glanced at it [Magnus (: ] He smiled and opened the message.

**[Magnus (: ]:** Alexander, how do people survive science?

Alec chuckled all worries forgotten.

**[Alec]:** You’re not supposed to be texting in class Magnus.

**[Alec]:** plus science is great, just give it a shot

His phone beeped

**[Mom]:** unfortunately sweetie, thanks for taking care of things this morning.

Alec sighed.

**[Alec]:** It’s fine mom. We are having some friends come over to do homework and watch movies after school. I can pick up Max if you need me too.

Alec’s phone beeped again,

**[Magnus(: ]:** trust me I have a really good reason for breaking the rules (;

**[Alec]:** do you need help with science?

Alec was confused.

**[Magnus (: ]:** i will take any help you’re offering, but as cute as that offer was, that’s not what I meant (;

Alec was more confused.

**[Mom]:** Thank you Darling, that would be great

He decided not to respond to his mom more than an “ok.” He texted Magnus instead

**[Alec]:** focus on your class, we'll see each other after school silly.

Alec decided he liked texting. Talking was so much easier when he didn’t have to look at Magnus. The rest of the day was fairly uneventful except for one more interaction with Camille. Apparently she was intent on getting Alec to like her, which was something Alec was going to put all of his energy into avoiding. He texted Magnus last period

**[Alec]:** Hey Magnus, any tips for avoid Camille, she’s not leaving me alone!

**[Magnus (: ]** : she’s still bothering you?

**[Alec]:** She invited me to her house and won’t leave me alone.

**[Alec]:** I decided your right and science is awful.

——

**Magnus**

Magnus had never hated Camille more than he did now. Sure she had ripped his heart out and then stomped on it before throwing it into the blender, but the thought of her hurting Alec that way was somehow worse. The thought of her _touching_ him was equally bad. He had to get air. In the middle of History he excused himself from class. At the beginning of the year he thought avoiding Camille would be his main concern. He was so wrong. Alec had came into his life and turned everything upside down. He pulled himself together and did the one thing he said he wouldn’t do again.

**[Magnus]:** leave Alec alone or so help me, by the Angel I will be Isabelle’s alibi when she cuts off your hair for HARASSING her brother AND I will tell Luke about the goodies that you are selling and that I bet are currently in your system.

He breathed.

**[Devil]:** Jesus Magnus, jealousy doesn’t suit you. I’m just TALKING to the boy.

**[Magnus]:** that’s not what he said or wants so drop it. I swear to the Angel, I don’t care what secrets you have on me, leave him alone.

**[Devil]:** you wouldn’t tell Luke on me.

Luke was Clary’s step dad who was a cop, probably the best cop in the division. It also didn’t hurt that he loved Magnus as much, if not more than Clary’s mom.

**[Magnus]:** one more word to Alec and I would. You’re making that decision really easy.

**[Magnus]:** I’m dead serious leave us alone.

Since when did he refer to himself and Alec as _us_? It hadn’t been a full todays and Magnus was drowning in Alec.

**[Magnus]:** to my displeasure I messaged her and I think she’d leave you alone now.

**[Blue Eyes (: ]:** really? You didn’t have to do that Magnus

**[Blue Eyes (: ]:** you really seem to hate her?

**[Magnus]:** of course, you said she was making you uncomfortable

**[Magnus]:** right?

**[Blue Eyes (: ]:** Please don’t do anything that makes you uncomfortable it’s not worth it

**[Blue Eyes (: ]:** ..everything she does makes me uncomfortable. Gah. Don’t want her to many anyone else uncomfortable or whatever either.

Magnus sighed. Alec really was sweet.

**[Magnus]:** I really do look forward to seeing you after school Alexander.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> **Preview of the next chapter**
> 
>  
> 
> _“Well is everyone ready for a triple date at the Lightwoods estate?” Magnus laughed at Clary’s blush. “Someone there you’re interested in Biscuit?” Clary glared, “we all know who you want to see there. With you its all **Alexander** this and **Alexander** that. **Here’s your coffee Alexander**.” Magnus cackled. “Well it’s nothing I’m ashamed of darling.” Simon slumped. “Well I can’t blame anyone, have you seen them? They are all gorgeous, it really isn’t fair.” He pouted. “Truer words have never been spoken Sherwin. Seem’s we all have a crush on a Lightwood, I’m just glad its on a different one.” Clary sighed. Simon turned red. Magnus’s phone beeped, “well my dears we should be going, **Alexander** ,” he emphasized his name and looked right at Clary, “just texted me their address.”_
> 
> —  
>  **  
> Remember to leave kudos and comments if you liked something or want to see the story go in a certain direction.**


	3. Triple Date

**Alec**

The final bell rang and the entire school was shuffling towards the schools front entrance. Magnus was standing in front of his locker. Alec smiled a little confused to how Magnus knew what locker was his. “Hey Magnus,” he greeted first. “Hello there Blue Eyes,” Magnus beamed. Izzy immediately joined them. “Hello boys, ready to relax after day 2?” Magnus turned back to Izzy, “I certainly am, thank you for the invitation,” he winked at her. “So do you want to meet at our house at 3? That should give us enough time to pick up Max from school,” Izzy suggested. “Works for me,” Magnus replied.”Great! Alec will text you the address.”

Alec was suddenly jealous of how relaxed and confident Izzy was. She could talk to anyone about anything without feeling awkward or unsure. Actually that also seemed to be a way to describe Magnus as well. Alec sighed. “Something wrong darlin?” Magnus turned back to him and it looked for a second like he was going to reach out to touch him, but then just as quickly dropped his hand. “Just been a long day.” Alec paused, “at least we’ll have some time to hangout free from school,” he breathed. Alec mentally patted himself on the back for not stuttering or turning too pink. Magnus just smiled at him fondly. “I couldn’t agree more, I’ll go find Clary and Sheldon.” Alec giggled. He had heard them talking at lunch and realized that Magnus always called Simon by the wrong name much to Simons dismay.

Finally he found himself walking to his car with Jace and Izzy. As the reached the car Alec sighed. “I know were having friends over, but we need to try not to forget about Max too, moms…working again. Even if she’s home she wouldn’t really be appropriate means of entertainment for Max,” Alec turned to his siblings. Jace sighed, “yeah she’s not really trying to hide how much of a mess she is any more huh?” “I can’t believe she’s actually gotten worse”Izzy added. Alec let his breath out,  _ so they had caught on _ . “I’ll play Candy Land again with him at some point, but yeah..” Alec drifted off. “Alec, really you shouldn’t feel so responsible. He’s our brother too,” Izzy said. “Yeah, this whole thing is getting a bit messy, but were in it together you know?” Alec and forgotten how much both Izzy and Jace loved each of their siblings themselves. “Okay, well let’s go pick him up, hopefully he had another good day.”

They finally arrived home and had 30 minutes until their guests were supposed to arrive. Alec decided to make Max a sandwich and then quickly make sure his room was in order. Alec flopped down on his bed a combination of intense excitement and horrid nerves. He thought about some things he could talk to Magnus about. Then he thought about Magnus. He had brought him coffee this morning,  _ him _ out of all people. Alec couldn’t believe anyone, let alone a senior, let alone such a gorgeous bisexual senior was paying so much attention to him. Magnus not only was beautiful with unnaturally amazing hair and eyes Alec could drown in, but he was so nice. Alec suddenly started feeling unsettled. What was he getting himself into? He knew he liked Magnus, he liked him  _ a lot _ , but was this something he  _ could _ do. He thought about Izzy and her never ending stream of confidence in him, of course he could do. He would just need to continue moving forward and not let his mind get in the way. With that he quickly went to check on Max again and too see if he had any homework before his nerves got the best of him and he hid himself in his closet for the rest of the year.

——

**Magnus**

Sure it was 45 minutes until he, and Clary and Stefan, would be inside the Lightwood house, but he couldn’t wait. It was certainly going to be an  _ interesting _ time. It was fairly obvious that Jace was into Clary even though she was a year older than him. Magnus wondered what would come of that, it did seem that Jace had his own charms and he, like Isabelle, knew how to use them. Magnus chuckled as he thought about how completely unaware Alec was of his own good look, and maybe he was bias, but Magnus definitely thought he was prettiest of the bunch. Poor Steven was consistently making eyes at Isabelle who seemed fairly friendly with him. Magnus was sure Isabelle would overwhelm or walk all over the poor boy. And then of course were the feelings Magnus had not made any attempt to hide for Alec. He thought maybe Alec liked him too, he was surprised by some of the things Alec had said either in person or through text.

Magnus looked up. “Well is everyone ready for a triple date at the Lightwoods estate?” Magnus laughed at Clary’s blush. “Someone there you’re interested in Biscuit?” Clary glared, “we all know who you want to see there. With you its all  _ Alexander _ this and  _ Alexander _ that. Here’s your coffee  _ Alexander _ .” Magnus cackled. “Well it’s nothing  _ I’m _ ashamed of darling.” Simon slumped. “Well I can’t blame anyone, have you seen them? They are all gorgeous, it really isn’t fair.” He pouted. “Truer words have never been spoken Sherwin. Seem’s we all have a crush on a Lightwood, I’m just glad its on a different one.” Clary sighed. Simon turned red. Magnus’s phone beeped, “well my dears we should be going,  _ Alexander _ ,” he emphasized his name and looked right at Clary, “just texted me their address.”

When they arrived Izzy greeted them at the door and let them in. Magnus saw Jace on the couch and looked around into what what appeared to be the kitchen and dining area. He froze. He saw Alec holding a mini Alec, who had to be Max, on his lap at a little island in between the kitchen and the dining area sitting in front of an open book. It was no doubt the  _ cutest _ thing he had  _ ever _ seen. Max had Alec’s same messy dark hair and Izzy’s brown eyes. Alec as it appeared, was helping him with what Magnus assumed was Max’s homework. Alec turned his head to the trio at the door and smiled before turning his attention back to the mini Alec. A moment later he felt Izzy nudge him, “what?” Isabelle giggle and repeated herself, “I was just asking if you wanted something to drink, Clary and Simon wanted a coke.” Magnus then realized that the other two had taken a seat with Jace and that he was just there gawking at Alec and Max. He shrugged, as if to indicate no remorse for his staring. He was also amazed by the fact that Alec hadn’t seemed to notice. “A coke sounds wonderful darling, I’ll help,” Magnus fell into step with Izzy on their way into the kitchen. They had grabbed a coke for everyone and were heading into the living room when Izzy beckoned Magnus into the hallway. Magnus followed.

“So we are both aware that you are  _ interested _ in Alec,” Izzy started, “and I’m sure you are aware that I am  _ dying _ for my brother to finally get out of that shell he’s in, make friends, and get a  _ boyfriend _ ,” she eye Magnus more carefully, “but now that I think he is also interested in you, I need to know what your intentions are with him. The hair threat goes for anyone who hurts Alec…or Jace or Max, but that’s besides the point.” Magnus was taken aback and all he could think about was the emphases on the word  _ boyfriend _ . He instantly realized that’s exactly what he wanted with Alec. Then, he quickly worried that other people were telling Izzy things about him, things about him that had nothing to do with his intentions with Alec. He looked her in the eye, “yes I am  _ very _ interested in your brother, and not just because he is literally the most gorgeous person I’ve ever seen, but I don’t know Isabelle, there’s something different about him and trust me, I would also likely run someone over with my car if they hurt your brother. I believe that me and you are actually on the same  _ exact _ page here darling.” Izzy beamed, “good to know,” was all she said before turning and sauntering into the living room obviously expecting Magnus to follow.

——

**Alec**

Magnus, Clary, and Simon showed up right as Alec was helping Max with his homework.He knew he should get up and greet them, but he didn’t want Max to think that his siblings were going to dump him now that their friends were here so Alec just looked up and smiled at the three of them. They were almost done with Max’s homework, but Alec could tell Magnus was still looking at him. He tried not to think about it. After another moment he heard him and Izzy gathering drinks for the fridge before they departed. Alec let out his breath. Five minutes later they were done with Max’s homework. “Great work Max, make sure your folder goes back in your backpack okay bud? After that you can head up to your room too watch cartoons for a bit and then I’ll get you when it’s CandyLand time.” Max hopped off his lap, “but I want to play Go Fish tonight,” he whined. “Go Fish it is, just give me a bit to say hi to our new friends okay?” “Fine,” Max skipped off to his room, typically he wasn’t allowed to watch too much TV.

Alec breathed in deeply and walked into the living room towards the others. Clary, Simon, and Izzy were sitting on the largest couch and Magnus was sitting on the smaller couch, Jace must have been in the other room. Alec could either go sit on one of the big chairs…or next to Magnus. He let out his breath and walked over next to Magnus. Magnus just smiled fondly. “Quite the big brother aren’t you?” Magnus stated. “Ha, I guess,” Alec shrugged.

“Alec what do you want to watch we just can’t decide.” Alec looked toward Izzy, “uh? What are the options?” Simon piped in, “Right now it’s against Grey’s Anatomy and Teen Wolf.” Alec had no idea what either of those were about but he figured the Anatomy one had to be some kind of doctor show. “Ehh…Grey’s Anatomy doesn’t sound too bad.” He heard Magnus chime in, “I completely agree.” Simon looked confused, “I thought you...” he trailed off as Izzy elbowed him in the ribs. ‘Weird’’ thought Alec.

Jace walked back in and sat in the lounging chair closet to Clary. He apparently really did not want to see Teen Wolf so was happy Alec had made the final decision. Alec tried to settle himself on the couch next to Magnus, they were on the opposite of the room to the rest of the group. “Do you always help Max with his homework?” Magnus asked as the introduction to the show began. “Uh, yeah, mom isn’t really around after school so I try to make sure he does it and help if he asks,” Alec replied. “You really are a good brother,” Magnus mused. Alec saw Magnus’s hand move over towards his and then stop. “Why do you do that?” Alec asked before he realized what he was saying. Magnus looked confused, “do what?” Alec turned red. “Uh…I don’t know…uh,” Magnus smiled at him, “Alexander?” He said as if to urge him on. Alec started again. “I don’t know...you just always act like…like your about to touch me and then you don’t.” Alec shrugged and pushed on, “you just don’t seem like that with uh…anyone else.” Magnus chuckled. “Its true Alexander, you just seemed so uncomfortable whenever someone touched you at lunch, I didn’t want to make you uncomfortable too,” Magnus simply stated. Alec gulped, “oh…well uh…I don’t mind…you know, uh, I just didn’t like that from  _ them _ .” Alec was sure he was dark red at this point and was praising the Angel the lights were dimmed for the show. He had half the mind to actually go hide in his closet but fought the urge. Magnus threw his arm around Alec resting it on the top of the couch cushion and sunk further into his seat, “good to know Blue Eyes.”

——

**Magnus**

One, Magnus couldn’t believe that Alec had caught on to the fact that it was almost painful for Magnus not to touch him. Two, Magnus almost melted into the couch when Alec admitted that he didn’t mind if Magnus  _ did _ touch him, although Magnus was sure he was going to have to press on fairly slowly. He was sure Alec would be uncomfortable with him taking his hand pulling him into the hallway, throwing him against the wall and proceeding to make out with him until they both saw stars. Magnus muffled a sigh,  _ a man could dream. _

As the show went on he was happy at how interested Alec seemed with the show. Half way through the first episode Magnus shifted a little closer to Alec. That was all it took to ignite a dim electric current between them which Magnus was sure Alec felt to. The second episode started and Max came down the stairs complaining that he was thirsty. Alec immediately got up and got Max a cup of juice and some cheese and crackers.

Magnus could not believe  _ he _ was the one at the new kids house. Sure he was used to getting what he wanted…and boy did he want Alec, but Alec was something Magnus had never encountered before and he didn’t really feel like he knew what he was doing. He sighed and saw Izzy looking right at him. Magnus decided that he loved her, but she just always knew too much. He stuck out his tongue and Jace looked at them confused. He was unlike Alec, pretty, but didn’t have the wits that Alec and Izzy had.

He turned back in Alec’s direction as he sat back down next to him. Magnus adjusted himself pulling his knees onto the couch on the side away from Alec and leaned into Alec’s shoulder. He felt Alec stiffen for a second before relaxing. A moment later he felt Alec push slightly again his should as if to communicate that he was okay with the closeness. The electric current started again, but slightly more intense.

After about ten minutes Magnus shifted again. Alec was sitting cross legged with his hands in his lap and Magnus had mirrored his position but had pulled up one knee to his chin, both hands resting on the knee closest to Alec. He heard voices from the other side of the room sure it was Izzy talking to Simon, but at that moment he didn’t care, he saw Alec’s hand twitch and move slowly towards his before going back in Alec’s lap. Magnus turned to look at Alec and cocked his head to the side in question. Alec blushed dark enough that it was obvious in the poor lighting. Magnus just looked forward determined not to make a big deal about things or make Alec feel awkward and passed the threshold to interlaced his fingers with Alec’s. Alec didn’t pull away but it took a few minutes for him to relax into the touch. They sat like that for the rest of the episode, Alec staring straight at the screen and Izzy, who had her self slightly tucked into Steve, was grinning at Magnus whenever their eyes met. Magnus winked.

——

**Alec**

Alec once again found himself internally freaking out. He was holding Magnus’s hand. He had began to reach out to grab it before realizing what he was doing, but the gesture was not unnoticed by Magnus. Magnus simply gave him a look and clearly saw how red Alec turned under his scrutiny, but instead of saying anything, just grabbed his hand himself and continued on watching the show. After a few more minutes of panic, Alec realized how much he liked holding hands with Magnus. His hands were slightly bigger than his own and he found himself playing with Magnus’s rings. They were all different and he enjoyed their different textures.

The second episode finished and Alec sighed. He really enjoyed the show, but not nearly enough as watching it  _ with Magnus _ . He had to pull himself away and excused himself. “Sorry guys, feel free to continue, I promised Max a game or two of Go Fish.” Jace looked up, “Make sure you let him win at least one game, you know how he hates to lose.” Alec laughed, but then saw Magnus getting up. “Would he mind if I joined?” Magnus asked. Alec sputtered, “uhh…actually he’d probably love that.” Magnus smiled, “great!” Alec could definitely get used to having Magnus at his house. He could get used to having all of them at his house really. All of his siblings seemed happier than they had been all of last year in California. Alec smiled, “well I better go upstairs and get him then.”

Alec couldn’t believe someone like Magnus Bane would rather play Go Fish with him and his 10 year old kid brother than hangout with friends from school. Alec took the stairs two at a time. He opened Max’s door, “Hey Bud, how are the shows?” Max was laying on his belly all smiles and facing his small TV screen. “TV times all done bud,” Alec started again, “My friend Magnus wants to try and beat you at Go Fish if that’s okay?” Max scrambled to his feet. “Really? Which one is he?” Max was clearly excited one of their friends even remembered he was in the house. Alec laughed, “ the glittery one, he’s a senior I’m friends with.” Alec explained. Max was too smart for his own good. “Do you  _ like _ him?” Alec blushed, “he’s a friend who wants to beat you at Go Fish,” Alec relaxed, he knew how competitive Max was and that was all he needed to say to get Max to drop the “ _ do you like him _ ” conversation. Alec now had to catch up with Max who was bounding down the stairs.

“Hey, you must be Max,” Alex temporarily paused when he saw Magnus introduce himself to Max. “Your whole family has told me a lot about you, I hear you’re the Go Fish champion.” Magnus was knelt down to Max’s level. Alec knew it was rare for teens or adults  _ to _ actually talk to kids rather than  _ at _ them. No one typically thought to get down on the child’s level before speaking to them, but here was Magnus talking to Max.

“Hi Magnus, Alec says you’re his friend from school and you want to hangout with us.” Magnus smiled, “why of course I do,” Magnus then looked up and smiled at Alec, “shall we?”

Alec was extremely amused by how competitive both Max and Magnus were, Max was clearly winning despite how hard Magnus was trying. Alec was also relieved how easy it was to be himself with Magnus when Max was there. They were all sitting and chatting about Max’s school and the kids he had met. After Max won 2 games and after Alec had won the last, he told Max he could watch one more hour of. TV before TV time was over and he could play video games or read before bed time at 9.

As soon as Max disappeared Magnus sunk into his seat. He sighed, “makes me jealous, I never had any siblings.” Alec turned his head curiously. Magnus continued, “I’ve never had someone who would take time for me like you do for him,” Magnus shrugged, “it’s nice to know there people out there that care.” Alec shifted uncomfortably at the comment, but replied. “Uh, thanks, he really is a good kid, he deserves to be looked over and…my mom isn’t reliable.” Alec shifted again, “uh…do you want a tour of the house?”

——

**Magnus**

The more time he spent with Alec the more he needed to  _ know _ him…and the more he wanted to  _ touch _ him. Magnus immediately grabbed Alec’s hand as Alec started toward the stairs. Alec blushed and turned his head towards Magnus. Magnus shrugged, “couldn’t help myself,” then he added, “you don’t mind do you?” Alec blushed more before replying, “uh…no…I mean…uh, it’s nice.” Alec proceeded with the tour. After they made it down stairs Alec explained, “this is actually my grandparents house, down here is their room and an activity room, pool table, ping pong...you know.” Magnus temporarily got distracted by Alec twisting on of his rings, then looked up when Alec turned to face him. “We’re only staying here until my mother can get an apartment. My grandparents are out of town visiting a sick relative for a few months.” Alec looked down.”it hasn’t been easy lately.” Magnus turned to him, “what do you mean? With Max and your mom?” Alec shifted on his feet. Magnus was happy Alec was being so open with him, but could tell Alec was putting far too much pressure on himself. “Alexander,” Magnus squeezed the hand he was holding, “Max will be just find no matter what happens, he has Isabelle, and Jace, and most importantly you. That boy loves you and you clearly love him. Do what you need to do to take care of your family, but take care of yourself as well. If your not happy you can’t make them happy,” he squeezed Alec’s hand again. Alec seemed to relax, “you know, I think your right Magnus, come one all show you the upstairs.” Alec sighed, “honestly it’s not much, we only anticipated staying here a few months.” Magnus grinned, “I’m sure I’ll love it Alec.” Alec smiled back and Magnus felt a pang in his chest.

On the way upstairs they ran into Clary who clearly did not miss the hand holding, “ _ sooo _ , what are you two up too?” Alec flushed, “I’m just showing Magnus around the house,” Alec muttered. He started to drop his hand from Magnus, but Magnus just squeezed it and turn to Clary, “as all good hosts should, now are you enjoying the show?” Clary bit her lip. “It’s good, Izzy just wanted me to ask if you wanted pizza, Jace was about to order some.” Magnus looked at Alec who simply nodded, “sounds great Biscuit, now if you don’t mind I have some  _ exploring _ to do,” He smiled when he heard Alec chuckle next to him.

Clary left and Magnus saw Alec turn towards him. “Uh…do you want to watch the episode we missed in…my room?” Magnus could have fell to the floor, “I would like nothing more.”

——

**Alec**

Alec was surrounded by familiar things in his room and was determined to be a casual as he could. He flopped down on his bed to reach the remote control, “episode 3 right?” Alec doubled checked. “I believe so darling, are you enjoying the show?” Alec opened Netflix, “yeah I typically don’t like TV shows and this one sure has a lot of drama, but it’s good so far.” Alec shifted, “I mean I like watching it with  _ you _ as well.” Magnus smiled at him, “I  _ completely _ agree.” Alec felt the bed dip as Magnus laid down on his stomach next to him. Alec wasn’t sure if he should lay down to or stay sitting. He had no idea what to do about any of this, but tried to shut off his brain and just react to whatever was going on, deal with the consequences later. With that he decided to stay seated and fought with the thoughts in his head and reached out to take Magnus’s hand. He was sure all this hands holding was awkward and not really appropriate for whatever was going on between them, but it felt nice and he was already becoming more comfortable with it. The reassuring squeeze and smile from Magnus told him that Magnus agreed…or at least didn’t mind. Alec continued to play with the rings. Magnus turned to him once the opening credits started, “what is it about my rings that you like?” He said smoothly without judgement just sincere curiosity. Alec didn’t blush, instead he decided to focus on the rings in question. “Uh, I like their texture and especially the twisty one.” Magnus’s replying smiles were really doing a lot to put him more at ease, “I’ll definitely keep that in mind.”

Alec was having trouble sitting still but it didn’t seem to bother Magnus. At one point Magnus’s phone beep. He quickly checked it, sighed and put it back in him pocket without responding. Alec tried not to think about who else was trying to get Magnus’s attention right now. Then he realized Magnus hadn’t responded and instead was sitting there with  _ him _ , hold  _ his _ hand and enjoying watching TV with  _ him _ . Alec decided to adjust his position and lay down next to Magnus. It felt like there was an electric current running between the two of them. Five minutes later he felt Magnus’s head rest on Alec’s shoulder and Alec forced himself not to tense and after a beat gave a little humm of approval instead.

Right before the episode ended the door was suddenly thrown open and Alec promptly started to panic before he realized it was Izzy. She had to stop doing that before his heart gave out. Magnus chuckled a little and lifted his head up, “Can I help you with something Isabelle?” Izzy blinked a few times and Alec immediately sat up and let go of Magnus’s hand. “Uh yeah, pizzas here.” “Oh excellent, pizza.” Magnus replied to her in a monotone. He got up and headed to the door before Alec’s brain started back up. He was only brought out of his daze when Magnus leaned his hands back on the bed before he grabbed Alec’s hand. Magnus laughed softly and said “Earth to Alexander, dinner time, lets go get Max.” Alec stood up and let Magnus lead him into the kitchen. He then decided he needed Magnus in his life at all times.

——

**Magnus**

Magnus couldn’t believe how well the visit had gone. Alec had openly admitted to him that he liked when Magnus touched him. It was clear he was still shy, but also clear he was actively trying to overcome that…for  _ him _ . He couldn’t imagine how things would go the next few days and he realized he needed some space to go over how they should continue to interact if Magnus’s end goal was indeed boyfriends. It totally was. So after they all enjoyed two large pizzas with casual conversation flowing between all of them, Magnus felt for once, very content and very much like he belonged. When they were done eating it was time for Max to head to bed much to Magnus’s disappointment.

They were all getting up to say their goodbyes. Magnus took another chance today as he grabbed Alec’s hand, “well Blue Eyes, I must say I had had a  _ far _ better time than I imagined….and I  _ did _ imagine having a good time.” He looked at Alec again as he started to play with his rings. “I do expect a text from you tonight you know….we should chat about some things.” Alec blushed, “I…I won’t mind you all coming back over again  _ Mags _ .” Magnus almost died. Without thinking about it he reached up and touched Alec’s cheek, “and how I would love to come visit again.” Magnus then forced himself to turn to Clary and Sigwin and said, ”well I better get us back to Jocelyn’s before she freaks out.” He turned back to the Lightwoods, “i'll see you three tomorrow,” he winked at Alec before turning and leaving out the front door.

Magnus was overwhelmed to say the least, but he did his damndest not to show it on his face. The three of them get into his car and the door hadn’t even shut before Clary blurted out, “Magnus you are  _ mental _ for that boy.” Magnus laughed, “I sure did have a good time Biscuit, how about you get anywhere with Blondie?” She blushed, “we all exchanged phone numbers, you must of missed that when you snuck into Alec’s room to make out.” Magnus paused slightly at that imagining making out with Alec in his bedroom. He quickly stopped himself from going down that road. “No darling, we did not make out, just finished some of that show we were watching downstairs, apparently Alec likes it a lot.” Clary rolled her eyes and they headed towards Simon’s house.

It was quiet for a bit as they all went over their time at the Lightwoods house in their heads. “Well I sure am glad they decided to move here, certainly made things much more entertaining,” Simon offered. “I agree with that Sean, I sure do agree with that.” Simon whined, “Really Magnus? It’s just us.” Magnus laughed again, “sorry, habit.” Magnus was not sorry.

Magnus was finally home from dropping them all off and flopped down on his bed. Going to Alec’s house had gone much better than he anticipated. Maybe he wouldn’t have to go at a snails pace to get Alec to agree to go out with him. Turtle pace was an improvement. Maybe if he kept it up he would be able to throw Alec on his bed and kiss him by the weekend. Magnus sighed, maybe that was a bit ambitious. He could always dream. He probably would dream about Alec tonight. He definitely had developed a crush on the way Alec played with his rings. What if Alec didn’t want to hold his hand anymore? That just wouldn’t do. He grabbed his phone to text him when he realized he still had two missed texts.

**[Will]:** Still preoccupied Bane?

Magnus huffed. He should probably give Will a much more straightforward answer, but he couldn’t say back off I’m dating someone else, because despite how much he wanted that to be the case, it wasn’t. He sighed.

**[Magnus]:** yes Will and I probably will be for the foreseeable future, I...met someone, sorry

**[Will]:** I see, well you were fun while you lasted

**[Will]:** don’t come to me when whoever it is gets bored of you (:

**[Magnus]:** how sweet. I won’t.

Well that was that, to the next message. It was an unknown number.

**[unknown sender]:** ello Magnus its Izzy, just thought youd want my number cause of alec and all.

Magnus laughed, he really did like the girl, she sure was a little firecracker. He saved her number and replied

**[Magnus]:** why “ello” Izzy, might want to work on your texting skills, but thanks (;

**[Isabelle]:** so did u kiss him?!

Magnus laughed, so straightforward.

**[Magnus]:** Why Isabelle, I do not kiss and tell

**[Magnus]:** but no I didn’t

**[Isabelle]:** u should, hes been actin funny since u left

**[Magnus]:** oh, is that so???

**[Isabelle]:** yep (:

Magnus quickly opened the thread with Alec and began to type.

**[Magnus]:** Well I had fun, thanks for having all of us over gorgeous (:

——

**Alec**

Alec didn’t really know how to process his time with Magnus. He really, really liked Magnus and although Alec had no about flirting or dating or any he thought Magnus liked him too. He wanted Magnus to come over more often, he liked talking to Magnus. Even if Alec started to stutter or mumble over his words he was always greeted by a kind smile that made Alec feel less like the awkward mess he was. Oh, and more than talking, he really like holding Magnus’s hand. There was something ridiculously assuring about holding his hand, like it was a reminder that someone besides his siblings cared about him.

“ALEC! Jeez do you need to lay down or something? You’re totally spacing in and out. Go to your room me and Jace will finish this.” Alec was brought out of his trance. “Sorry Izz, yeah I’m headed to my room, make sure to check in on Max.”

Alec had just gotten to his bed when his phone beeped

**[Magnus (: ]** Well I had fun, thanks for having all of us over gorgeous (:

Alec laid down, he could do texting

**[Alec]:** Hey Magnus, thanks for coming. I had a really good time.

**[Magnus (: ]:** definitely glad to hear it.

**[Magnus (: ]:** hmm, can I ask you something Alexander??

Alec started to panic.

**[Alec]:** uhh yeah sure Magnus

**[Magnus (: ]:** (: would you allow someone to hold your hand tomorrow at school if that person wore excellently textured rings, had amazing hair, and was apparently horrid at go fish?

Alec let out his breath and thought about it. Yeah he would totally let Magnus continue to hold his hand, it might even stop some of the unwanted attention he had been receiving. He typed back a reply

**[Alec]:** well I would let YOU hold my hand

Alec let out a small smile

**[Magnus (: ]:** excellent to hear, I find myself excited to go to school tomorrow, interesting (;

**[Magnus (: ]:** Anyway darling, we should probably be going to bed, see you tomorrow Alexander

Now Alec just had a goofy grin on his face. School did sound more enjoyable if he got to spend more time with Magnus there. He lay down trying to force himself to sleep in the hopes of seeing Magnus before class.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Preview of the next chapter**  
>  _ **Izzy**_  
>  _She wished he had met Magnus sooner, she was sure it was him that was slowly and carefully pulling him out of his shell. Every chance she could she would watch their interactions, Alec stumbling over his words, as usual, and Magnus just smiling at him encouraging him to continue. She also did not miss the way Magnus looked at him. To him, Alec was a diamond in the ruff that just need a little extra attention and care and that was exactly what she always wanted her brother to have. Before the divorce Alec had been so belittled and torn down by their father that it left Alec in pieces. As hard as her and the rest of her siblings tried to put him back together, it had done little to nothing. She supposed it would take a overly confident, sexy, bisexual, blunt, and beautiful senior to actually get Alec’s attention, and boy did Magnus have Alec’s attention, even if he had no idea what to do about it._  
>  ——  
>  _  
> Magnus lead Catarina to the huge living room with a smile. Catarina turned to him, “ _oh my god_ , does he always sit there and help his brother with his homework like that?” Magnus smirked, “what now, don’t tell me _you‘re_ smitten with that blue eyes Adonis as well.” Catarina laughed, “oh if he wasn’t gay I would _totally_ be all over that.” Magnus pouted, “well he’s not.” Catarina laughed._
> 
>  
> 
> **Remember to leave kudos and comments if you want to recommend some plot lines.**
> 
>  
> 
> **Also accepting prompts (:**


	4. Getting Closer...To a Party and Confessions

**Magnus**

Magnus smiled when his alarm clock went off the next day. He sat straight up, yawned, and scampered to his closet. The presence of Alec in Magnus life meant his wardrobe decisions were more important than usual. He decided on black skinny jeans, a light blue v-neck shirt and a grey knitted cardigan. He smiled to himself as he took out his ring collection. He put on the rings that Alec seemed to play with the most yesterday and others similar to them. He quickly got his phone out and texted Clary

**[Magnus]** : Rise and shine Biscuit, we have a run in with Starbucks before school

**[Biscuit]:** you’re shameless…I’ll be ready.

Magnus finished his morning routine and hopped in his car and picked up Clary. She got in the car greeted him and went right back to her phone. “Texting any handsome Lightwoods?” Magnus chuckled. She glared at him, “I’m texting Izzy actually.” Magnus laughed, “she is a little firecracker isn’t she?” Clary laughed, “she’s something…what about Alec?” Magnus paused, “let’s just say I think he’s worth the extra effort.” It was at that point that they pulled into Starbucks and ordered coffee for themselves and Alec.

They pulled into school and Magnus recognized Alec’s car in the parking lot. He took note of it yesterday when they pulled into their house. ‘Must have been running late yesterday’ Magnus thought. He strode into the school, Clary following.

Magnus quickly saw the Lightwoods all sitting by Alec’s locker. He smiled. “Good morning Lightwoods, hope your ready for day three here.” He turned to Alec, “this is for you Blue Eyes.” Alec grabbed the coffee with a slight blush. Izzy pouted, “where’s  _ my _ coffee?” Magnus laughed, “you’re cute too, but no one rivals the Adonis that is your brother. Maybe tomorrow we can meet up at Starbucks before school and all three of you can get a healthy dose of caffeine before school.” Magnus really was shameless, he did love the lovely shade of crimson that was now creeping up his neck after his ‘Adonis’ comment. Magnus saw his hand twitch and then was pleasantly surprised when Alec reached up to his sleeve and pulled it to indicate he wanted him to sit down next to him. Magnus smiled, “just give me a second darling, let me go grab my books.” Alec nodded.

Magnus walked to his locker quicker than usual and hurried back to Alec. He took a seat beside him, they had about 10 minutes before the bell rang and Clary was already chatting with Jace and Clary. Alec remained quite and Magnus reached for his hand, “so darling, how was your morning so far? Any more lost shoes?” Alec had, as usual, stiffened at first, but relaxed ad chuckled at Magnus’s comment about Max’s shoes and quickly and began fidgeting with his rings. “No shoe disasters today,” he replied. “Thanks for the coffee again,” he added. “Oh it’s no problem darling, my pleasure really.” Alec smiled. Magnus bit his lip, “so Alexander, do you have any plans for Friday?” He assumed he didn’t being new and so unbelievably shy, but Magnus really wanted him to come to the party that he was invited to, with him, as a date of sorts. Alec paused for a bit before responding. “No plans this week besides bringing Max to soccer tryouts this afternoon..why?” Magnus continued, “well you see, I was invited to a party that I have been looking forward to and was wondering if you wanted to join me? It could be a good way to meet new people and I am more than willing to be your buffer if there’ anyone you don’t want to talk to.” He paused, “I just really enjoyed spending time with you outside of school yesterday.” Alec hadn’t looked up from the ground but was still holding his hand. Magnus pushed forward, “I haven’t enjoyed myself that much in quite some time.” Alec looked up at him, “really?” Magnus chuckled, “really.” Alec shrugged, “I’m not really a party person to be honest.” Magnus laughed, “I figured darling, we can leave if you decide you don’t want to be there, I promise.” Alec sighed, “uh…I would be willing to…try it out,” his eyes never left the ground. Magnus squeezed his hand “well have a good time, I promise.” And then the bell rang. Alec looked up through his lashes, “homeroom..uh…see you at lunch?” Magnus squeezed his hand again before letting go, “oh you bet.”

——

**Alec**

As usual Magnus had strolled off towards his homeroom and Alec was left in a sort of daze. ‘ _Why did I agree to go to a party? What kind of party is this? Oh my god is this a date? What_...’ Alec was pulled out of his daze by Clary grabbing his arm and pulling him up. He was surprised that he didn’t freak out when she grabbed his arm. She looked concerned, “come on Lightwood, homeroom time.” Clary was a good friend. She seemed to know he was freaking out about Magnus. They made there way into the classroom behind Simon who had also gave Alec a concerned look. They sat in there usual seat. “Are you okay Alec?” Clary asked kindly and without judgement. “Uh, I’m just overwhelmed,” Alec admitted. “I am not used to having friends like you guys,” he explained. “Or like Magnus?” Clary asked in an even tone. Alec blushed, “no, I don’t really know what he wants from me.” Clary chuckled. “ _Alec_ ”, she began, “he really _likes_ you and not like me and Simon _like_ you.” Alec blushed. “It’s overwhelming.” Clary looked at him seriously, “does it bother you that he likes you?” Alec shifted uncomfortably in his seat, “I...uh…” he shifted again, “it doesn’t bother me at all, I just feel like I never know what to do or say or what he wants from me and he invited me to go to a party this weekend.” Clary held back a giggle, “well I’m pretty sure he knows you don’t know what your doing and _trust_ _me_ , he doesn’t care. Just make sure to tell him what is okay and what's not okay, okay?” It was at that moment that their teacher because to talk and they fell into silence.

The next few classes were uneventful and Alec even talked to Simon a bit. Although he was way to into music, Alec found out he was also interested in the sciences so they had that to talk about. Finally the lunch bell went off and they both exited English only to find Magnus leaning against the lockers closest to the door to their classroom. “I was hoping to save you from the vultures in the lunchroom,” Magnus explained. Alec actually laughed, “that would actually be great, thanks Magnus.” Alec’s hand itched to grab Magnus’s, but instead they walked shoulder to shoulder into the cafeteria. Alec started to freeze when he saw Camille walk in his direction with her eye on him. Magnus grabbed his hand, “Sorry Camille he’s coming with me,” Magnus said grabbing and kissing Alec’s hand. Camille was about to say something when Clary joined them and blocked Camille from coming any closer. “Oh my god what is her deal?” Clary asked. Alec just sat down next to Magnus and Izzy. “I don’t know, she’s never  _ this _ relentless” Magnus admitted. Izzy glared, “I swear to the Angel I will cut her hair off and after that I will...,” Simon pulled Izzy back in her seat. “Trust me, the others will help get her to back off your brother, no need to get arrested,” he offered. Izzy grunted.

Catarina then turned to look at Alec, “so how was the hangout yesterday?” Catarina hadn’t talked much to him or the rest of his siblings, not as much as Clary and Simon. “Uh, it was great We watched Grey's Anatomy, have you seen it before?” Catarina perked up, “I  _ love _ that show, I’ve been trying to get Magnus to watch it for ages!” She smirked at Magnus. Alec laughed a little, “well you can join us next time if you want? We have to bring Max to a soccer tryout after school, but uh, I don’t know, you can all come over after that if you’d like.” Alec noticed the talking thing was getting easier and easier.

Catarina smirked again at Magnus, “that sounds  _ lovely _ Alexander.” Magnus glared at her, “it’s Alec,” he corrected. Catarina laughed. Alec was deciding if he wanted to invite Clary and Simon himself or if he should just let Izzy do it. Magnus clearly noticed him looking in their direction and the furrowed brow, “go ahead,” he encouraged with a squeeze of his hand under the table. Alec looked at him quickly, then turned to Clary and Simon, “Clary and Simon, do you guys want to come over after Max’s uh, soccer thing to continue watching Greys?” Izzy looked at him surprised and then continue, “oh I think that’s a great idea, we can try to new Chinese food place this time!” Clary smiled, “sure, I just need to check with my mom.” She turned to Simon, “sounds good to me!” Alec mentally patted himself on the back. This school year might not be so bad.

——

**Magnus**

Magnus was glad that within the course of two and a half days, Alec was becoming more confident and comfortable in his skin. He was assuming a lot of his lack of confidence had to do with their father, but he wasn’t going to get in to that until he knew Alec was ready. Magnus was also pleased that he was able to read Alec’s body language more easily. Body language was never something he really focused on before, but because Alec was so painfully shy he found himself reading into each and every movement. He strolled into history quite happily and couldn’t wait until 4:30 when they all agreed to meet at the Lightwoods again. He did have to admit he was a little worried about Catarina. Ragnor had work so he didn’t have to worry about his prying eyes, but he was fully aware that Catarina was planning on either interrogating Alec, being the overprotective friend she was, or was planning on watching and judging Magnus go to pieces at Alec’s house. He huffed as Mr. Aldertree began the lesson. Magnus half paid attention as he thought about much better he felt now that the Lightwoods and moved to the city. He couldn’t wait for Calc even if it was just to be able to stare at Alec all class….may be he was ‘mental’ for Alec, but he couldn’t care less as long as it meant he was this happy.

——

**Izzy**

Isabelle left lunch happier than ever. She would have more time to tease Simon later at their house before eventually admitting she liked his awkward, nerdy, boy band vibe he had going on, but more than that she was over the moon about Alec. Alec had always been painfully shy and saw socializing as more of a burden than a welcome distraction from life. She wished he had met Magnus sooner, she was sure it was him that was slowly and carefully pulling him out of his shell. Every chance she could she would watch their interactions, Alec stumbling over his words, as usual, and Magnus just smiling at him encouraging him to continue. She also did not miss the way Magnus looked at him. To him, Alec was a diamond in the ruff that just need a little extra attention and care and that was exactly what she always wanted her brother to have. Before the divorce Alec had been so belittled and torn down by their father that it left Alec in pieces. As hard as her and the rest of her siblings tried to put him back together, it had done little to nothing. She supposed it would take a overly confident, sexy, bisexual, blunt, and beautiful senior to actually get Alec’s attention, and yes Magnus had Alec’s attention, but  _ boy _ did Magnus have Alec’s attention, even if Alec had no idea what to do about it. She couldn’t believe she caught them holding hands the other night and that they ended up having multiple comfortable conversations. Even more so, she couldn’t believe he mustered up the courage to invite them all back over to their house. Isabelle was delighted.

——

**Alec**

Alec entered his calc class and headed to the seat he sat in on his first day, the seat next to Magnus. “Hello gorgeous,” Magnus greeted before Alec put his book bag down. “Hey Magnus, how was your last class?” Magnus smirked, “terribly boring, thankfully everything is fine now.” Alec blushed. He was determined to focus better on the lesson, but he knew that Magnus was not going to make it easy on him. As soon as the class ended and Alec grabbed his bag Magnus grabbed his hand, ”so I’ll see you 4:30?” Alec blushed, “haha yeah unless you want to come to a soccer tryout, ”he joked.” Magnus lifted an eyebrow, “is that a real offer?” Magnus mused. “I don’t know why you would want to see a 10 year olds soccer tryout Magnus,” Alec laughed. “‘Well you and your siblings will be there right?” Magnus offered. Alec stared at his feet, ”yeah, but you don’t have to come..” Magnus lifted his chin, “but can I come?” Alec shifted from foot to foot awkwardly, “uh…of course,..Max would love that.” Alec’s eyes went back to his feet. Magnus suddenly compared getting to know Alec like taming a wild animal, maybe a cat. A very cute cat that just wasn’t accustomed to human interaction... so again Magnus lifted Alec’s chin to meet his eyes, “what about you Blue Eyes?” Alec blushed,” uh…” Magnus just gave him a fond smile. “I would like it if you came, but you don’t have to, later is fine for Greys, don’t…” Alec froze when he was cut off by Magnus’s finger over his lips, “just let me drop Clary off and text me the address, I’ll meet you there.” Alec blink. Why would someone like Magnus Bane want to go to his kid brothers soccer tryouts even if he was, as the others said,  _ interested _ in him, made no sense. He shook his head and went to meet his siblings.

Max had just hopped in the car and was already a bundle of nerves. “You have nothing to worry about bud, we practiced all weekend and last weekend, your going to kill it!” Jace offered. Jace was the more athletic one and sports with Max was mainly how they bonded. “I agree,” both Izzy and Alec chimed in.

When they reached the park, Magnus was standing outside his car waiting. Max’s eyes lit up, “Magnus came to watch my tryouts?” He didn’t wait for an answer before bounding over to Magnus and saying, “Hi Magnus did you come to watch me try out?” Izzy chuckled, “I’m sure that’s  _ exactly _ why he came,” she eyed Alec. “Shut up Iz.” She giggled, “Hey Magnus, long time no see,” she winked.” Well darling couldn’t turn down spending some more time with the Lightwood family, he fell into step with Alec as they went toward the other kids running around on the field. Alec bent down next to Max,”remember, no matter what we love you and we know you tried your best.” Max shifted a little on his feet, “even if I don’t make the team?” Alec smiled, “even if you don’t make the team.”

Then Alec, Magnus, Izzy, and Jace made their way to the bleachers. “You’re moms not here?” Magnus asked. Izzy snorted, “who know where she is.” Magnus nodded and dropped the topic.

——

**Magnus**

Magnus really did enjoy hanging out with all the Lightwoods, they made something as boring as a 10 year olds soccer practice fun. They were quite the bunch always laughing and always bickering and it was the first time Magnus got to see Alec alone with just his family. He smiled as he pictured this more confident care free Alec at school and around their friends. As the try outs ended the coach announced he would be calling families letting them know who made the team. Alec had mentioned that Jace and Max had practiced at ton the last two weeks and it definitely showed. It seemed all the Lightwoods were close and it was something Magnus was slightly jealous of.

After each of his siblings congratulated Max on doing a great job Magnus joined and gave him a double high five. Max was extremely pleased with himself. Izzy then turned, “so Magnus, are you and Catarina still joining us all for more Grey’s?” Magnus smiled, “why of course, I’ll text her now.” 

**[Magnus]:** are you still intent on creeping on me and Alexander this afternoon?

**[Catarina love]:** well of course! You guys ready?

Magnus turned to Izzy, “Catarina is game, are Clary and Simon coming as well right??” Izzy laughed, “of course! I already confirmed with Clary.” “Okay, I’ll tell Cat to pick them up,” Magnus suggested.

**[Magnus]:** could you be a doll and pick up Biscuit and Sigwin?

**[Catarina love]:** sure thing!

Magnus laughed as Max got excited that they were once again going to have friends over. “Magnus are you going to join board games with me and Alec again?” Magnus chuckled, “I dunno Max I think you’re too good for me, but I suppose I shouldn’t give up right?” Max beamed as they started towards the cars, “yeah exactly, plus tonight were play Candy Land right Alec?” Alec chuckled and replied, “sure bud, whatever you want.” Magnus’s chest tightened.

As they reached the cars Jace shouted shotgun and Izzy turned back to Magnus, “fine then I’m going to ride with Magnus!” Magnus laughed, “whatever you say darlin, see you back at the house Blue Eyes” Magnus winked at Alec. Izzy hopped in his car. “So Isabelle,” Magnus started, “what are you going to interrogate me about today?” Izzy giggled, “nothing actually, I just figure I should get to know my brother’s _future_ _boyfriend_ ,” she laughed before continuing, “You really are shameless when it comes to my brother, aren’t you.” “ _Sure_ _am_ ,” Magnus agreed. He really couldn’t help himself and figured he should just own up to it. Izzy continued asking Magnus about his various make-up and hair care routine until they reached the house.

Alec walked over to Magnus as the rest of the Lightwood’s bounded into the house, “I hope she didn’t bother you too much,” Alec muttered. “Ha, of course not darling, just asked about all my makeup routines.” Alec relaxed. As soon as they entered the house Alec told Max to start his homework before going upstairs to watch TV. The doorbell rang and Jace greeted the other and let them in. “Anyone want popcorn?” Alec asked as he started making a sandwich for Max. Magnus couldn’t believe how much love Alec obviously had for his siblings, he could only hope to receive some of that love himself. Apparently everyone wanted popcorn. Jace, Izzy, Simon, and Clary were already seated on the biggest couch. Alec turned to Magnus and Catarina, “I’ll join you guys in a few minutes, I just want to make sure Max doesn’t have any questions with his homework,” Alec explain and he sat in the same seat he did the day before and pulled Max onto his lap. “Of course gorgeous, meet ya on our couch,” Magnus winked.

Magnus lead Catarina to the huge living room with a smile. Catarina turned to him, “ _ oh my god _ , does he always sit there and help his brother with his homework like that?” Magnus smirked, “what now, don’t tell me  _ you‘re  _ smitten with that blue eyes Adonis as well.” Catarina laughed, “oh if he was straight I would  _ totally _ be all over that.” Magnus pouted, “ _ well he’s not _ .” Catarina laughed.

——

**Catarina**

After 10 minutes Alec came back after helping his little brother with his homework. Catarina hadn’t anticipated Alec being so caring or relaxed, she was glad to see he wasn’t as shy as he was at school. There was clearly a lot more to Alec Lightwood than they all thought. Izzy was more obvious and outgoing and Catarina loved how fiery she was even though she was the youngest in the group, she certainly didn’t act that way. Jace was vane, but you could tell deep down he was a big softy, but Alec was different, as Magnus tried to point out many times. He was sweet and caring, but didn’t really expect anything from anyone else. He was gorgeous, they all were, but Alec was the only one of the Lightwood that were completely unaware of it and so unconfident about themself.

Alec had taking a slightly hesitant seat next to Magnus who was sitting in his typical half cross legged half knees to his face position holding his hands around his knee, that was until Alec sat down. She was 90% sure he grabbed Alec’s hand. Catarina began regretting her seating choice to one with a better view to watch the two when Alec spoke, “So what did I miss?” Before she or Izzy could answer Magnus leaned over and filled him in. Catarina decided she needed to go to the bathroom.

When she returned she sat in a seat opposite Magnus and Alec explaining she preferred a chair with pillows. She had been correct, Magnus had grabbed Alec’s hand and to her surprise Alec was fiddling with Magnus’s rings. It had to be the  _ cutest _ thing she had ever seen. She had seen the majority of the show anyway so she didn’t really have to pay attention. When Alec caught her staring Catarina gave a small smile and a shrug. She was starting to understand Magnus’s infatuation a bit better. It was cute to watch now, but she wasn’t sure how she felt about Magnus not only being smitten by Alec’s looks, but she could tell he was already becoming  _ extremely _ invested and protective of Alec, stealing him away every day at lunch had proven that. It wasn’t that she minded that her closest friend was interested in someone, she was thrilled his attention was off of the bitch Camille or even Will who was just using him, but she also knew Magnus well enough to know that he was more a ‘do-er ’ than a ‘thinker.’ This worried her because of Alec. Being the good judge of character as she was, she knew that Alec was shy, oblivious, and naïve enough when it came to dating, relationships, or love. She worried that Magnus was either going to chase him off or connect with him more than any of his past flings or relationships and then that Magnus would ruin it by not thinking through his actions and Magnus would be left heart broken. Alec was either going to be the answer to their prayers for Magnus or would break him to pieces. She hoped they would figure it out, they were both  _ clearly _ into each other.

——

**Alec**

Alec was happy Max hadn’t needed much help with homework and went right upstairs to watch TV as long as Alec promised to get him after two episodes for Candy Land. He finally sat down and relaxed into the couch Magnus and Catarina were on. Magnus immediately reached for his hand which he happily took. “So what did I miss?” Alec asked. Izzy went to open her mouth to explain, but Magnus was already leaning over to catch him up, “poor George is feeling de-masculinized by Izzy who is refusing to wear pants around the house and Alex posted pictures of Izzy in her underwear around the locker room.” Not that it mattered, all Alec could thinking about was how close Magnus’s mouth was to his ear and neck. He froze before continuing fiddling with Magnus’s rings desperately trying to act relaxed. Alec had never really been attracted in anyone, male or female, but he was now  _ very _ attracted to Magnus and currently could not stop thinking about what it would be like to kiss him. He was pretty sure he was a light shade of pink. It was at that moment Catarina excused herself to go to the bathroom. Alec was half paying attention to the show when she returned to a seat opposite them. She grabbed a pillow and sat crossed legged seeming enjoying the extra space. Throughout the show he could see Catarina watching both him and Magnus. Alec felt slightly uncomfortable but tried not to show it.

After that episode ended they ordered chinese food and passed around some soda. When they sat back down Magnus intertwined their fingers again, but this time rested their hands on Alec’s thigh. All this physical attention was extremely new to him, but he wanted to get used to it, he wanted to get used to Magnus. Alec hoped Magnus was feeling the same way, he still didn’t really know him well enough to know what all this attention meant or where if anywhere it was going.

Half way through the episode Max came down once again complaining he was thirsty and needed a snack. Alec was about to get up to go get him some apple juice before Jace cut him off, “I got it this time Alec, don’t worry about it.” He got up and went to Max, “‘so want crackers or some grapes.” Alec was actually thankful Jace was serious about starting to step up and help out with Max, not only in general but also he was quite comfortable next to Magnus.

Finally the second episode finished and he again excused himself to go get Max for a game. Although he probably shouldn’t have been surprised, Magnus stood up too. Alec gave him a look, “Max already asked me earlier if I was going to play too.” Alec laughed and went to get Max. When he came back down stairs Magnus and Catarina were already sitting at the kitchen table. Alec was confused but the glare Magnus was giving her and Catarina’s smug smile, then she turned to Alex and smiled at him. “I’ve never seen Magnus play Candy Land,” she explained. Magnus grumbled something under his breath. “Hey Max buddy, mind if our friend Catarina joins us tonight?” Max beamed. “Really? Someone else wants to play?” Catarina introduced herself to Max while Alec got the game. After two games and some delicious chinese food it was time to call it a night since everyone had homework to do. After everyone left and the three oldest Lightwoods cleaned up their mess Alec went to Max’s room to check on him before heading to his own room.

Alec flopped in bed and thought about Magnus. Alec really enjoyed Magnus’s attention, for some reason it seemed to pull him out of his shell. Magnus’s endless smiles just made him want to keep talking to keep that beautiful smile on his face. He took out his phone to text him regardless of the fact that he saw him an hour ago.

**[Alec]:** Thanks for hanging out again today, I had a lot of fun, it’s fun having such great new friends

**[Magnus (: ]:** I must agree darling, I really enjoy having a friend like you (;

**[Magnus (: ]:** I should get going on this stupid homework though, I’ll meet you at Starbucks before school tomorrow right?

**[Alec]** : Oh yeah,sure. Well just have to drop Max off first.

**[Magnus (: ]:** wonderful, see you tomorrow then Blue Eyes (:

——

**Magnus**

When Magnus got home he wasn’t even mad that Hodge had interrogated him about his whereabouts, he was just so happy that he was getting to spend so much time with Alec. He was happy Alec was  _ letting _ him spend time with himself. Magnus went to his room and his phone beeped.

**[JEM]:** Hey stranger, how’s senior year going

**[Magnus]:** JEM sorry its been a bit since we’ve talked, I’ve been extremely distracted.

A few seconds later and Magnus’s phone was ringing.

**Jem** \-  _ “Spill Magnus, what has you so distracted you haven’t send me a text all week to tell me about your first few days of senior year or asked me about college?” _

**Magnus** - _ “I know I know, I’m sorry. Ugh Jem there’s this new kid who just moved here last week. He’s a junior, but first off he is literally the embodiment of sex and he is the sweetest person alive. He shy and cute and takes the time out of his day every day to take care of his kid brother and…” _

**Jem-** _ “Who are you and what have you done with Magnus? Magnus you sound like a sap right now.” _

Magnus huffed.

**Magnus** - _ “He’s coming to the party on Friday, you’ll get to meet him why and then you’ll understand. Just ask Catarina, she said if he wasn’t gay that she’d be beating me back with a stick.” _

Their conversation continued until Magnus’s phone beeped again. It was Alec. He finished up his conversation with Jem and replied to Alec before realizing the time. Regretfully socializing was done for the day and he needed to do his homework for tomorrow, but at least he would see Alec first thing at Star Buck, he  _ couldn’t _ wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
> **Preview of the next chapter**  
>     
>  _Will ran eyes back up and down Alec's body and Alec moved uncomfortably. Will turned his attention back to Magnus, “I mean I can’t blame you for being distracted, he **is** gorgeous, but you know,” Will continued laughed slightly, “he could always join the party.” Now Will directed himself towards Alec “Blue Eyes.” Alec cringed at the nickname and turned to Magnus who was still frozen, but was clearly burning with anger. The other man didn’t care, he stood forward to touch Alec’s face, “why don’t you join Bane and I upstairs darling?” _
> 
> \----
> 
> _**“Alexander,”** Magnus lifted his head back to meet his own eyes, “I do **need** to explain this to you because **I want to explain** this to you.” Magnus released Alec’s face. “I stopped talking to...or even thinking about Will five days ago, when I ran into **you** at school.” Alec finally looked up. Magnus continued, “I don’t want to be with Will, I don’t want to talk to Will, I don’t want to look at Will, or anyone else for that matter. **I want to do all those things with you,** to the point where all my friends think I’ve gone insane.” _
> 
> \----
> 
> **Remember to leave kudos and comments if you liked something or want to see the story go in a certain direction.**  
> 


	5. Party Yay or Nay (full)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **_  
> Party chapters are edited and combined here, starting the next chapter!_ **   
> 

**Alec**

Alec, Izzy, and Jace all walked into Starbucks early the next day to meet up with Magnus and Clary. As usual Magnus made sure to sit next to Alec and asked him about what life was like back in California. Alec was continued to be surprised by how easy it was to talk to Magnus. After a quick breakfast at Starbucks, they all walked into school together and settled in at Alec’s locker until the bell rang 10 minutes later. Magnus was quizzing Alec about his other hobbies and was interested to learn that he was a great archery. Magnus shared with him that he was really into dance and was part of the school’s dance team. When Magnus asked Alec if he was interested in joining Alec almost died laughing, Izzy had to explain about his lack of coordination when it came to anything but archery.

The rest of the day went the same as their first few. Magnus was please to have noticed that Camille had to decided to back off for the time being. Alec and Magnus continued holding hands before school and during lunch when they mainly talk to themselves. Alec loved playing with Magnus’s rings and love the attention that Magnus seemed to only give him. They continued texting and bit by bit Alec started to ignore all the doubting thoughts in his head and just talk to Magnus as if he was worthy of being his friend. He was happy and it seemed his siblings were happy, things were falling into place…but did things always get worse before they get better, or so he would soon find out.

——

**Magnus**

It was after school on Friday and Magnus could not contain his excitement. He was going to bring Alexander Adonis Lightwood to a college party were he would finally meet Jem. He would kiss him when the time was right and everything would fall into place. The only thing Magnus was not please about was that Alec insisted he needed to meet him at the party instead of drive with him. Magnus wasn’t sure if this was because of something with Max or so he could have a quick escape route. Magnus sighed, either one sounded like Alec.

They had parted ways at the end of the school day, Magnus supposed Alec did have to pick up Max since the Lightwood’s mother seemed AWOL and who knew where their dad was. Magnus hoped that he could give Alec a night where he didn’t need to worry about Max, or making dinner, or making sure everything was in order at their house; he just wanted Alec to relax and have fun. He had already texted Izzy and she assured him that her and Jace would make sure that Alec was not needed at the house. Clary and Simon would be there and they had all planned some fun activities to do with Max, which was the only way Alec hadn’t backed down from agreeing to go to the party in the first place.

Finally a final apparel check was in order, Magnus decided on red skinny jeans, a white button up half buttoned, and a black cardigan along with all of Alec’s favorite rings and one long necklace with a moon and star at the bottom. Ten minutes later Jem picked up Magnus and they headed to the party. He was leaning against the door when Alec showed up. Alec looked simple, but like the kind of simple I rolled out of bed like this look that equaled the sex appeal you could see in a Calvin Klein ad. It really wasn’t fair to anyone and he would put money on it that Izzy chose his outfit including an adorable skinny scarf and went with Alec’s black skinny jeans were paired with a stupidly sexy v-neck red tee-shirt and a leather jacket Magnus would sell his soul for. As for Alec’s hair, sexy bed head had a whole new meaning. The combat boots that matched were too much for Magnus but he put on his most confident face and strode over gave him his most alluring smile and took his hand all that elicited a slight blush from Alec. Magnus kind of enjoyed how the unsure Alec stayed right behind him, ‘ _as if I was his protector_ ’  he thought. “Alec, this is Jem. He has been one of my best friends since...well pretty much since forever,” Magnus beamed at Jem as he introduced Alec to him. Jem’s eyes widened and he smirked at Magnus, “It’s nice to meet you Alec, Magnus hasn’t stopped telling me good things about you.” Alec stirred on his feet, “nice to meet you...Jem...uh, enjoying the party?” Jem smiled, “yeah, I usually come, it helps break up the week. So when did you move here?” Magnus had already told Jem already and he silently thanked him for making simple small talk with Alec, Magnus had gone ahead and told him how ridiculously shy Alec was and how he enjoyed talking about reading, archery, and of course his family, so he was grateful that Jem kept the small talk light, even if he already knew the answers. As Magnus held onto Alec’s hand and looked around he suddenly realized bringing an oblivious Alec here might not have been the best decision.

Yes Magnus always looked amazing, but it was almost a predictable _look at me vibe._ He didn’t realize the damage Alec’s I rolled out of bed look matched with tall, dark, and handsome could do. Everyone was looking at him... _everyone_...not that he noticed. Something about the way some of the older guys were looking at Alec made Magnus’s gut churn. Magnus turned back to Alec, “so would you like a drink?” Alec smiled, “I guess something light,” Magnus bounded off quickly in a hurry not to leave Alec alone for long, he could only imagine how the vultures here would ascend on him here, it would definitely be worse than the lunch room.

Magnus quickly returned with an ice cooler for Alec and a rum and coke for himself. The party hadn’t started off too poorly because Alec didn’t realize how many people were staring at him or the daggers Magnus was staring back at each one of them. Magnus had greeted and introduced himself and Alec to a few other people before making their way back to Jem. He was just about to greet another college freshmen he was in dance class the year before when he heard a voice behind him, it the last voice he was expecting, but _the_ voice he should have been expecting.

“ _Bane_ , surprised you showed up here...still being _distracted?_ ” Will trailed off when he saw the boy whose hand Magnus was holding and Magnus tense. ‘ _Shit, shit, shit, I should have known Will would be here’_ Magnus panicked.  “I understand why your… _preoccupied_ at the moment Bane, but really? Don’t want to play any more? You were such a _fun_ time.” It was then that the Will ran eyes back up and down Alec moved to look at Alec before turning back to Magnus, “I mean I can’t blame you for being distracted, he is gorgeous, but you know,” Will laughed slightly, “he could always _join_ the party.” Now Will directed himself towards Alec “Blue Eyes,” Alec cringed at the remark and turned to Magnus who was still frozen, but was clearly burning with anger. The other man didn’t care, he stood toward to touch Alec’s face, “why don’t you join Bane and I upstairs darling?” Alec stepped back. “I’m, umm, no thanks, I guess I’m  interrupting something, I need to...I should go,” Before Magnus could gather his thoughts or do anything he saw Alec making his get away to his car. He glared at Will, “Seriously Will, leave me _alone.”_ Jem could see how panicked Magnus was and told him to go after the boy while he talked to Will. Magnus turn on his foot and was out the door as soon as he could. Luckily he could see Alec just sitting in his car.

——

**Alec**

Alec was just beginning to be comfortable at the party and was enjoying spending time with Magnus and a Jem. Magnus went from table to table showing him off to whoever he could. At first it was rather uncomfortable, but everyone seemed friendly to him. They were just walking back to talk to Jem when he heard someone call Magnus by his last name.  The exchange between Magnus and the boy… Will, who was gorgeous with pushed back black hair, skin that wasn’t as horidly pale as his own and who held himself with more confidence than even Magnus, was something Alec could have lived without. It was clear that Magnus and the guy were together or had been together, or something he didn’t even know. Alec felt so stupid. It was clear the relationship with the other boy was physical, something Alec knew nothing about and couldn’t offer or compete with. Was that what Magnus had wanted from him? Alec was awkward and shy. He was clueless, why would Magnus bother with him when he had that tall, dark, and handsome college guy. Alec had left as quickly as he could and sat in the driver’s seat of his car. Alec couldn’t help but start hyperventilating. He would never be good enough for someone like Magnus. Even between the two guys...Will?..and Jem, he couldn’t complete. Why had Magnus even brought him here. He had to go home, but he couldn’t drive while he was going into full blown panic attack mode. Even if Magnus, by a miracle, wasn’t into Will, how in the world was Alec supposed to prove to Magnus he could be worthy of him. He wanted the Magnus he had met at school, the Magnus who took his time with him, not the Magnus who had friends who wanted a, what did Will want??...a three way with him?...what was happening? Alec gave up and put his head on the steering wheeling trying to calm himself so he could go home and hide in his room when he heard a knock on the window.

  
“Alexander, _please_ ” Magnus’s voice sounded pained. “Alec I messed up, please let me in. I _need_ you to let me explain.” Alec didn’t move. He wasn’t sure if he heard Magnus knock again or put his head on the door, Alec didn’t look up. “Alexander,...please,” Alec unlocked the car doors. Magnus walked around and opened the passenger side door, “can I sit?” Alec kept his head on the steering wheel but didn’t protest. “Alexander will you look at me for a second?” Magnus pleaded. Alec still didn’t move and was breathing a bit too quickly. Alec suddenly felt Magnus’s hand on his face pulling it up towards his. “Please will you listen to me while I explain?” Alec paused for a second and nodded. Magnus sighed and Alec put his head back on the steering wheel. Magnus took a deep breath before starting. “Alexander, I honestly completely forgot Will was going to be there. I should have known and I am so so sorry I didn’t remember. Please, please ignore what he said.” Magnus sighed again, “I was seeing him over the summer….to get over Camille...it was never anything serious.” Alec finally slowed his breathing down, “Magnus, you don’t need to explain to me I get it,” he mumbled still resting his head on his steering wheel. “Alexander,” Magnus lifted his head back to meet his own eyes, “I don’t _need_ to explain this to you, but I _want_ to explain this to you.” Magnus released Alec’s face. “I stopped talking to...or even thinking about Will five days ago, when I ran into you at school.” Alec finally looked up. Magnus continued, “I don’t want to be with Will, I don’t want to talk to Will, I don’t want to look at Will, or anyone else for that matter. I want to do all those things with _you_ , to the point where all my friends think I’ve gone insane.” Alec looked him in the eye disbelieving. “Alexander,” Magnus let out, “why can’t see yourself the way everyone else does?” Alec blinked, “Magnus...Magnus, I just don’t understand. I’m shy and awkward, I can barely hold a conversation, and both Will and Jem are...are so good looking, and I don’t know, they are much better for you, and I’m so, I’m so new to all of this, how, I don’t know what I’m supposed to do, I never know what I’m supposed to do, and how can I ever compete with someone like Will, I mean I know practically know nothing about…” Alec was cut of by Magnus crushing his lips against Alec’s full of determination, Magnus pulled back, “ _you’re_ better than Will can ever hope to be and I don’t care what you know or don’t know, _I like you_ and _i want you._ I want to talk to you and get to know you, I want to hang out with you at your house with your siblings, and I want _this_ to become something more at whatever pace you want it to...if you want it to become something... _more..._ ” Magnus finished waiting for a response. Alec didn’t say anything for a few seconds. He could tell Magnus was starting to panic himself, but Alec didn’t know what to say to that. “Alexander...?” Alec looked up to him between his eyelashes, “Magnus?” Magnus hesitated, “yes?” Alec didn’t stop staring at him, “will you kiss me again?”

Alec could hear Magnus let out an amused but exasperated sigh, “Alexander, all I want to do is kiss you, but I need to make sure you’re understanding what I’m saying,” Alec blinked, “I still don’t understand why...why me?” Alec heard Magnus sigh again. “You don’t see yourself like everyone else sees you darling,” Magnus paused, “I want to be...no, I _need_ to be the person to show you how amazing you are.” 

Alec sat listening to Magnus, but he wasn’t sure he could process what he was hearing. Magnus wanted to be with him, Magnus thought he was amazing. Magnus didn’t want anything to do with Will. Magnus didn’t care how inexperienced or awkward he was. Alec could only stare at him. Magnus touched Alec face again, “do you understand what I’m telling you?” Alec still didn’t know what to say or how to respond to he simply nodded. Alec’s heart jumped into his throat as Magnus closed the distance between them again, hand still on his check and pulled him into a soft slow kiss. Alec froze for a second before his body responded for him, he grabbed the back of Magnus’s neck and deepened the kiss. Magnus moved between slowly kissing Alec’s bottom lip to his top lip and Alec couldn’t help but let out a slight moan. Then they heard a knock on the window.

 

\----

**Magnus**

Magnus had only lost his cool like this once before and that was when he caught Camille in bed with Sebastian. Something about this was _so_ much worse. He had worked so hard to gain Alec’s trust, to get Alec to open up and be comfortable with him. Stupid, fucking Will had to ruin everything within three minutes. Magnus tore towards the door praying he could catch up with Alec. He found Alec’s car still in the driveway on, but not moving. He approached slowly and his heart, which was already pounding, tightened. He stole a deep breath before knocking on the door, “Alexander, _please_...” Alec was unresponsive, but Magnus could hear him hyperventilating from inside the car. Eventually Alec seemed to concede and let Magnus into the car. Magnus could read Alec’s face and posture. He could tell by his slump but tense shoulders, as well as the soft furor in his brow, that he wasn’t, by some magical intervention, mad at the interaction with Will. He should have known Alec wouldn't have been mad, instead Alec was scared and ready to run. Alec was most likely thinking Magnus had either been playing with him or that he thought he wasn’t good enough for him, which was completely absurd. Magnus did his best to explain himself to Alec...explain how much he wanted to be with him, him and no one else. Under other circumstances it would have been adorable to see how Alec had gone on a mumbling rampage trying to get all his feelings out, but all his feelings were unfounded and ridiculous and before Magnus really realized what he was doing, he wasn’t putting a finger to Alec’s lips, but instead was putting his lips against Alec’s, in a desperate attempt to make Alec _feel_ everything Magnus was feeling. Magnus hoped that Alec would believe him and hoped that Alec would agree that he wanted to be with Magnus just like Magnus wanted to be really together in a relationship with him. Alec as usual surprised Magnus and didn’t reply, just stared into his eyes with his piercing blues and asked for another kiss. Magnus wanted nothing more than to sit there and kiss him for the rest of the night, but unbeknownst to Magnus it was more important to him that Alec confirmed that he had really heard Magnus and if he didn’t believe him yet, would be open to allowing Magnus show him how amazing he was and that he really did want a relationship with him. When Alec nodded it was all the confirmation he needed and he pulled Alec in for another kiss that was new to Magnus. This kiss was not hot and heavy, it wasn’t determined like the first, it was slow and passionate and full of promises that Magnus desperately wanted to fulfill and when Magnus heard a knock on the window and could feel Alec pull away he groaned. 

Alec, who was bright red at this point just looked back at Magnus who couldn’t help but chuckle a little. “Darling, you should roll down the window, I’m guessing that’s Jem either telling me he murdered Will for me or wants to see if _we’re_ okay," Magnus paused for a second, "or wants to know if I need a ride home.” Alec seemed to come to and turned around to roll down his window. “Magnus can we talk a second?” It was Jem. Magnus hesitated for a second before turning to look at Alec, “If I go talk to Jem for two minutes will you promise not to drive off on me?”  Alec flinched slightly before responding, “yeah Magnus, uh, I will wait.” Magnus leaned down and gave him a kiss on the cheek, “I’ll be right back, I promise Alexander.”

Magnus had to pry himself out of Alec’s car. When Jem got to him he was not in the mood for whatever he had to say, but Jem did looked apologetic. “Sorry Magnus, I had no idea I was _interrupting_. I just wanted to let you know I’m not sure I can get Will to back off, he’s quite enamored by that boy of yours, second...do you need a ride home or did you get things settled between you and Alexander?” “It’s Alec,” Magnus corrected without thinking about it. Jem laughed softly and corrected himself, “with _Alec_.” Magnus turned back to the car. “I’m not sure," Magnus shrugged, "I guess I should ask, hold on.”

Magnus got back in the passenger seat, “so Alexander, I for one have no interest in going back to that party, what about you?” Alec flinched again, “no, I think I’m all set with parties.” Magnus couldn’t really blame him. “Well, no party it is, but Alexander, I would like to spend some more time with you tonight, is that okay?” Alec looked at him, “are you sure Mags?” Magnus smiled, “I have never been more sure in my life. Where do you want to go?” Alec looked down at his hands, “honestly I kind of want to go home, you don’t have to come though Magnus, I mean, it’s Friday night...” Magnus sighed, “were you or were you not listening to a thing I said before Jem so rudely interrupted us?” Alec blushed slightly, “I was.” Magnus continued, “then you know I would love to spend time with you, wherever that might be, specially at your house….if that is what _you_ want.” Alec’s eyes met Magnus’s again, he shifted slightly uncomfortably in his seat “please uh, come then?” Alec asked softly. Magnus smiled, “Friday night date at the Lightwood’s it is, let me just tell Jem that I don’t need a ride home.”

\----

**Alec**

Alec just sat there while Magnus went to say goodbye to Jem. Alec’s thoughts were consumed by the very recent memory of Magnus’s lips on his. It was something Alec never experienced before. It felt warm and comfortable and it did things to his stomach and chest he didn't really understand yet. He was so lost in his thoughts that he didn’t realize that Magnus had gotten back in the passenger seat. “...Darling...?” Magnus interrupted his train of thought. “Uh, sorry. I guess we can get going.” Magnus chuckled when he saw the blush that instantly appeared on Alec's cheeks, “I would love to continue to distract you, but i think that’s better suited for your house, don’t you think?” Magnus paused. “ I suppose we should say hi to Max first huh?” Alec smiled. “If he’s up I supposed we’d have too, he’d never forgive me if you came over and I didn’t let you say hi,” Alec gave out a little chuckle.

Once they arrived at the house Magnus grabbed Alec’s hand and looked right at him. Alec nodded letting him know it was still okay. After all Magnus did decided to skip the party he was looking forward to in order to join him at his house with his younger siblings. Alec decided Magnus probably wasn’t messing with him, he had proven himself on more than one occasion. As soon as they entered the door Izzy ascended. “What happened?! I thought you guys were stay out late at a big party.” Alec looked nervous and turned to Magnus who just laughed. Alec continued to looked at him confused while Magnus responded, “Well my dear, it turns out that parties just aren’t _our_ thing. _Our_ thing is hanging out here together.” Alec blushed and Izzy tried not to squeal at Alec’s deepening blush when Magnus had emphasized _our thing_  multiple times. “Well I must admit we watched the next two episodes of Grey’s so you should probably go catch up” Izzy offered. Alec didn’t respond, but pulled Magnus up towards his room. As soon as they walked into his room and closed the door the electric current started thrumming between them. Alec sat on his bed and looked down at his feet. Magnus quickly closed the distance and sat down next to him. Alec wasn’t sure what to do.

\----

**Magnus**

Magnus was glad to be alone with Alec, but he had to know what Alec was thinking. He sat down on Alec's bed close to him, but not touching. Alec’s eyes were fixed on his feet, but he was sure that he could feel the electric current between them. “Alec,” Magnus started, “I need to know what you want….from me. I told you what I want and what I don’t want. I don’t want to be with anyone else, but I do want be with you. Now I need to know what it is you want from me.” Alec opened and closed his mouth twice. Magnus could sense his anxiety, he touched his face to lift his gaze to reach his. “Alexander darling?” Alec shifted uncomfortably, “I uh, I want to be with you too, like…” Alec blushed,” I want to date you, I just don’t know how and I don’t know what I’m doing or what I'm supposed to do.” Magnus smiled and replied, “I know that silly, that doesn’t matter to me. You just tell me what you want and what you like and what you don’t like and we will make this work.” Alec looked up, “I was serious about the kissing, can we do that again?” he blurted out. Magnus laughed. “How about we put on Grey's and pretend to watch that, then I can kiss you to your heart’s content.” Alec blushed, “sounds like a plan to me.”

Magnus laid down on his stomach on Alec’s bed and motioned for Alec to do the same. Magnus pushed a few buttons on the remote Alec had left on his bed and an episode of Grey’s they had already watched started playing. Both Magnus and Alec were looking at each other. “Are you nervous?” Magnus gently asked. “Uhhh...mm, yeah kinda,” Alec replied. Magnus smiled and put his hand on Alec’s cheek, “don’t be. You say stop, we stop, you say you like something, we do more of what you like" Magnus whispered. "Oh, and before you worry and overthink this, I’ll enjoy _anything_ that involves touching you Alexander, so this will all go at your pace, okay?” Magnus spoke a bit louder. Alec nodded. “So kissing is a yes?” Magnus verified. Alec nodded again. Magnus leaned in and started another slow and soft kiss. Alec reacted and grabbed the back of Magnus’s neck again. Magnus let out a little moan at Alec's eagerness and he could feel Alec smile into their kiss. Magnus continued, only this time he roll himself slightly on top of Alec and pushed a kiss into Alec’s neck before pulling back and looking into Alec’s eyes asking if that was okay. Alec did say anything, but reached his head up to kiss Magnus this time. Magnus pushed his hips down to meet Alec’s and Alec let out a soft moan. Magnus pulled back. Magnus had never done anything like this. He had never gone slowly when it came to physical romance, Magnus never had needed or _wanted_ to worried about how someone else felt...how they felt both physically and emotionally at the same time. Typically Magnus was all passion, pushing to fulfill his own needs while meeting the needs of his partner, but this, this with Alec was oddly better. The concept that he could be the _first_ person to make Alec feel good, the first person Alec _trusted_ to make him feel good...well the thought made Magnus euphoric. It wasn’t so much self control that had Magnus pulling on the breaks, it was need to make things right and unrushed. Magnus made sure it was all light touches to Alec's face, neck, and chest along with consistent kisses on his lips and in the crook of his neck; but even those small caresses Magnus allowed himself had him drowning in all of the responding and hesitant touches Alec was giving back to Magnus. Suddenly it was harder to keep things soft and gentle. Magnus just had to touch Alec’s hair which apparently, was very appreciated area to be touch by Alec which was shown by the Alec arched his head back as Magnus pulled at his hair slightly which only allowed Magnus more access to Alec’s neck. Magnus quickly peppered kisses down Alec’s long pale neck and his brain almost shut down as Alec shivered underneath him. Magnus stole a breath, “how about we pause for a second and watch some of the show?” Alec was surprised when Magnus pulled back and leaned in for another kiss, sighing before finally agreeing. They turned back to lay on their stomach and Magnus wrapped his arm around Alec’s and reveled in the feeling when Alec leaned his head on Magnus’s shoulder. Magnus could not resist the need to press a kiss to Alec’s temple. “Mmm,” Magnus hummed. “You know Alexander, this is _definitely_  something I couldget used to.”

\-----

**Alec**

Alec couldn’t believe that things could have gone so poorly to so...so wonderfully. He never imagined being so close to someone would feel so good...so _right_. He loved all of Magnus’s touches, but even though Magnus had tried to reassure him that he was okay that Alec was new to all of this and was happy to go at whatever pace he wanted, Alec didn’t really know what that entailed. Further more, Alec didn’t know what pace he wanted to go at. Alec couldn’t help but to respond to Magnus’s kisses, they were like nothing Alec had ever experienced before. Each kiss seemed to send electric pulses up and down Alec’s spin and whenever Magnus’s lips made contact with his neck he couldn’t help the shudder that flowed through his body. So there they lay, Magnus slightly on top of him and Alec finally relaxed fully. Alec knew for sure how Magnus felt about him, he had told him multiple times, since it was such a bizzare concept to him and Alec was glad Magnus had no problem repeating himself. It still wasn’t something he could completely wrap his head around, but he didn’t really care at the moment. He leaned further into Magnus’s arm and Magnus let out a soft chuckle. “You know Alexander, I like this side of you” Alec looked up, “what side is that?” Magnus smiled, “the warm snuggly side. I didn’t think this Alexander would come out so soon.” Alec laughed at that, “well apparently snuggly Alexander really enjoys your kisses.” Magnus laughed, “well that’s good, because I don’t know if I can stop myself now,” Magnus leant down and gave him another soft kiss. They stayed like that for an episode until Magnus’s phone beeped. He groaned and check his messages. “Damn,” he complained, “it seems we may need to continue this,” he leaned in and gave Alec another deep kiss, "...this weekend. Hodge insists I need to go home.” Alec sighed, “will you come back tomorrow?” Alec asked shyly. Magnus smiled, “of course love, I’ll text you when I’m home.” That was more than an acceptable answer for Alec and he lead Magnus to his car to drive him back home. 

\----

**Magnus**

Magnus left Alec’s feeling lighter than he had all year. He couldn’t believe he met someone as adorable and kind as Alec. Being with Alec was a whole new experience that Magnus could not get enough of. In their usual style, Magnus held Alec’s hand all the way back to his house. The rode in comfortable silence, but Magnus could tell Alec was feeling good too, he could sense how relaxed he was and he made his chest warm to know _he_ was the one to make him feel that way. As the pulled up to Magnus house, he turned to Alec. “Well tonight might have started out a bit of a mess, but I’m glad we were about to talk it through.” Alec just smiled and nodded. He paused for a second, “Magnus?” Alec asked quietly. “Yes Darling?” Magnus asked slightly concerned. “Um...where does this...this leave _us?”_ Magnus smiled knowing where Alec was going with this. “Well last I remember you said you wanted us to date, so that’s where this leaves us, boyfriends.” Alec beamed. “I’ll text you in the morning _boyfriend”_ Magnus mused as he leaned in for one more kiss before getting out of the car and heading into his house leaving Alec in his car with a goofy grin plastered on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>   
>  **  
> _Starting Part 1 of Chapter 6 4/3/18_  
>  **
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
>    
>  **Remember to leave kudos and comments if you want to recommend some plot lines.**  
>  **Also accepting prompts (:**  
> 


End file.
